Always here
by tam356
Summary: This is my first fanfic so it probably won't be very good. Lauren and joey story on how they got together with a twist. Read more to find out.
1. Relationships

Always here

Summary

This is my first fanfic so it probably won't be very good. Lauren and joey story on how they got together with a twist. Read more to find out.

A/N - Lauren's been in a relationship with George for 5 months.  
Joeys been on the square 6months and dating Lucy 4months.  
Derek died 1 month ago.  
Max is with Kirsty

Chapter1 - relationships

Lauren's POV

I needed to break things off with George I knew that, I did, could I do it though?  
Only thing is George may not be the best boyfriend but when were together it means no drama. My family dramas can't affect me when I'm with him.  
I don't think I could cope by myself, being at home all the time not with everything that's happening at home at the moment.  
Anyway to add to all the stress, all the drama, mums only gone and moved my cousin joey in.  
Apparently Lucy kicked joey out because he wouldn't settle down and commit to their relationship.

Joeys POV

Lucy really did overreact, she knows I didn't want to settle down. We were just having fun. Joey branning doesn't do settling down. He certainly doesn't do love.  
At least I was living with family now, means I can get to know them better.  
I've got to know Tanya and Oscar quite well as there always around the house.  
Abbie's not in at weekends and most nights after college because she goes to see jay her boyfriend.  
Lauren, well Lauren's never around, she's either at George's who in my opinion is an absolute arsehole who I can't stand, or she's sleeping of an hangover.

Lauren's POV

I woke up to loud music being played as my head pounded from last nights activities.  
I thought were the music was coming from. Mum was at work, Abs was at college, so must be joey.  
Making himself at home then.  
I didn't want to be up this early, I was really annoyed with joey and I was gonna make sure he knew too.  
I slowly got out of bed, put my dressing gown on, stormed over to joeys room and banged on the door.  
The door opened and joey stood there staring at me. He wore just his jogging bottoms which hung loosely of his hips.  
I gawped down his bare chest that was wet from his dripping hair, he had obviously just got out of the shower.  
I somehow manged to stop my eyes travelling up and down his chest after several long seconds.  
I looked up at him straight into those gorgeous brown eyes.  
He was looking down at me, one arm above his head leaning on the door frame, one arm resting at the side of him on the door handle. He was looking down at me smirking. Smirking quite cockily might I add.  
Shit! I thought. He must have caught me checking him out.  
He was so smug!  
Well I was going to show him he had no affect on me like he did with all the other girls.  
No! I'm comparing myself with other girls he's been with.  
"What the hell do you think your playing at?"

Joeys POV

I thought everyone was out this morning and I was pretty bored so I decided to get dresses after my shower and listen to some music and relax a bit before my shift at R&R tonight.  
Next thing I knew somebody was banging on my door quite aggressively too.  
I opened the door to see a less than impressed Lauren.  
Her eyes soon softened though and they were trailing at my chest, obviously saw something she likes.  
She must have known I'd caught her staring though because her cheeks flushed bright red.  
I smirked at her as this happened. She regained her posture before yelling at me. "What the hell do you think your playing at" she said.  
"Come again" I told her. Confused to why I had upset her.  
"Your not funny joey and your not clever so pack it in"  
She really had me confused now.  
"Look I didn't mean to upset you and I don't know what I've done wrong Lauren"  
She scoffed before speaking.  
"You haven't upset me joey you've pissed me off" she said.  
"Excuse me" I told her quite annoyed at her tone with me.  
"Playing your music that loud at oh 8oclock in the bloody morning! You know I go out on a Saturday night and don't get in until early hours in the morning"  
"Okay, didn't realise you we're in, sorry Lauren"  
"Thanks joey"

Lauren's POV

Am I dreaming or did joey actually just apologise to me?  
I started to walk away when joey grabbed my hand. The feeling that went through my whole body was unreal.  
It was like nothing I've felt before.  
"Joey" I said  
"Um sorry" he said. Jesus there he goes again, apologising, what is happening today.  
"Erm, aren't you normally at George's on a Saturday night"  
"Erm.." I stuttered it out sounding like a complete idiot.  
"Lauren?" Joey said sounding concerned.  
"He had to go to work early this morning, so it made sense for me to stop at home instead" I lied.  
"Oh, okay"

Joeys POV

I was just about to let go of Lauren's arm when I noticed all of the topnofbher shoulder was bruised.  
"Lauren what happend to your shoulder?"  
I felt Lauren tense, she looked me in the eye but didn't speak.  
"Lauren"  
"Um, it was an accident" she quickly said.  
I decided to leave it, I could see she looked panicked but I could look more into that later.  
"Okay, you need to be more careful, stop being so clumsy" I said in a playful tone.  
"Yeah I do"  
Okay there was definitely something wrong.  
"What did you do anyway?"  
"Oh George's wardrobe door fell on me" she said nervously.  
"Oh, okay see you later"  
"Yeah, bye joey"

Lauren's POV

Joeys questions were agonising, I didn't think I was ever going to get away from him.  
So I had to lie to him.  
Finally he had finished with his twenty questions when he let me go.  
"Oh, okay see you later"  
"Yeah, bye joey"  
I was just about to turn around and walk away when joey pressed his lips to my cheek.  
OH MY GOD!  
The way he made me feel, I know he's my cousin and all but he makes me feel amazing just by the slightest skin contact he can have me flustered.  
His lips stayed on mine for longer than they probably should have but I didn't mind.  
Of course you didn't mind you fancy him like mad  
I need to rid these thoughts.  
He finally pulled away and I could feel my cheeks burning up.  
I tried to calm them but it was no use.  
"Look after yourself Lauren"  
It's like he could read my mind and he knew something was up.  
"Thanks I will"  
One things for sure, I was feeling things towards joey that nobody should feel towards their cousin.  
Damn, you're even admitting it to myself now  
But he was hot! Possibly the most gorgeous person around.  
No!stop thinking like this about your cousin Lauren.  
Yes cousin  
I was screwed.

So that's the first chapter. Should I carry on with this story? Is it any good? Let me no what you think.  
R&R please


	2. Worried

Chapter2 - confessions

Lauren's POV

Since mine and joeys moment outside his bedroom the other morning I had been trying my best to avoid him.  
I could tell he was on to me, I could tell he was trying to work out what was wrong with me.  
What's wrong with you is you fancy your cousin.  
well, what I was hiding then.  
Mum had been giving me funny looks all morning, she had saw me take some painkillers.  
Of course mum thought they were for an hangover, when in fact they were for the bruises that covered all my shoulder and sides.  
I couldn't cope with my mums glares and disappointment washing over her face so I decided to go out.  
I went to the ship and bought a bottle of vodka, yes I knew it was a stupid thing to do but right now I really didn't care.  
I went to the allotments and went in my grandads old shed, luckily nobody was there.  
Not that it would have stopped you.  
I made myself comfy in the chair, I unscrewed the lid taking a big gulp, feeling the warm but harsh liquid make its way down my throat, it instantly making me feel better. Soon enough all my worries had slipped away.

Joeys POV

Today had been too long. Sharon was being a nightmare always stressing out when we get even a bit busy.  
By the time me Sharon and jack had got everybody out the club and locked up it was 2:15 about an hour earlier than usual.  
I walked the short distance home and just as I got to the door I could hear max and Tanya having an heated Argument.  
Who even argues at this time of day?  
Max was arguing that Oscar should stay with him and Kirsty a few night a week while Tanya argued her kids were going nowhere near "that tramp" Tanya's words.  
I sighed, clearly there was not going to be any peace and quiet here for a while.  
I decided to go for a walk, were I ended up sat on a bench at the allotments outside my grandads old shed.  
I was just in a world of my own thinking, then I heard a bottle smash. It wasn't with force so I figured someone must have dropped it.  
I made my way into the shed shocked by what I saw. Lauren was passed out in the chair, bottle of vodka smashed below her.  
Not that any vodka got spilt it was all gone.  
My heart ached a little as I looked closer, she had tear stains down her face.  
"Lauren" I shouted, not too loud.  
She groaned and looked like she was in a little pain.  
Had someone hurt her? Why did she look in pain? Why had she drank so much she passed out? Why was she at the allotments early hours in the morning and not at home? Why had nobody noticed she was missing? Most of all why had she been crying?  
"Joey" she muttered out.  
"Yeah, Lauren are you okay?"  
Next thing I knew Lauren had burst into tears.

So what did you think? Sorry if this chapter was too short. Originally it was longer but I split it into two chapters.  
R&R please.  
Thank you so much for the reviews, it means a lot.


	3. The truth

Chapter3 the truth

Lauren's POV

I could faintly hear somebody calling my name. I groaned a little as my head hurt from all of the alcohol but mainly from the fresh bruises that were now around my stomach too.  
"Joey" I said as I noticed who was calling my name.  
Joey asked me if I was okay, he actually looked concerned, I could only see worry and concern in his eyes. Nobody has ever cared about me enough to even worry about me, but here joey was genuinely worried for me. As this realisation hit me I couldn't hold back the emotions trying to surface. With that I burst into tears.  
Joey quickly moved over to me, pulled me into him and wrapped both his arms securely around my body while sitting us down in the chair were he continued to hold me.  
Joey kept on whispering reassuring words into my ear as I continued to cry, my head buried in his chest, this should have felt so awkward but felt so natural.

Joeys POV

Lauren was really worrying me. She never let her guard down, never. She definitely didn't let people see her emotions, I needed to know what was wrong.  
I held her for about ten minutes before I felt her relax into me.  
"Lauren, babe has something happend?"  
She looked down at her lap and played with her hands.  
"Erm yeah" she whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear.  
"It's okay you can tell me, I'm here for you, always here" I told her.  
"Promise" she asked.  
"Promise" I replied.  
Lauren then removed herself from me, she stood up turned around and lifted her top up. All of her stomach was black and blue along with a few scratches.  
I winced at how painful it looked.  
I was confused now, had she been attacked?  
"I know this was no accident Lauren! Who did this to you?" I shouted getting angry.  
Her eyes filled up and tears started rolling down her cheeks, she was clearly scared.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to shout, I'm just worried Lauren"  
She nodded at me.  
"I can help you Lauren, if you let me I can and I will"  
She looked at me sadly. "what I'm about to tell you joey, stays between me and you okay?" She told me.  
"Okay"

Lauren's POV

Joey was staring at me waiting for answers. He had shocked me tonight at just how nice and caring he could be. A far cry away from the bad boy image he portrays.  
"I just didn't know what to do" I said.  
Joey nodded for me to continue.  
"I don't know why he's being like this, don't know what I did wrong to him?"  
"Him. Whose him?" Joey questioned. There's no backing out now.  
"George" I stuttered.  
"He's been hitting me for weeks now, I'm so scared joey I don't know how much more I can take"  
I saw the anger boil up in joey but it settled after a few seconds when I noticed I looked scared.  
"George hits you?" He asked.  
"Sometimes"  
"Sometimes, what do you mean?" Joey said.  
" if he's in a bad mood, I dunno it depends how he's feeling"  
"I'm gunna kill him" joey said angrily.  
"No! You can't, please joey your gonna make things worse"  
"Fine but you stay away from him, yeah"  
"Yeah but might need your help"  
"Why" joey said.  
"Because I already told George things were over, he went mental joey, that's how I got most of these bruises on my stomach"  
I couldn't believe I was telling joey all of this but he seemed different tonight. He seemed caring, loving, like he was just putting everything aside to look after me and make sure I was okay.  
That wasn't the normal joey, the normal joey only ever cared about himself, we'll loved himself. He uses people to get what he wants, fill his own needs. The only person joey actually cared about was Alice.  
But here he was looking out for me, listening to me, comforting me, holding me and as wrong as it should be being held by joey it made me feel happy, happy and safe.

Joeys POV

"So your rid of him now yeah" I asked her.  
She coughed" not exactly"  
"What do you mean"  
"We'll George said if I walk away from him then I was gunna pay" she said nervously.  
This just made me more angry, who did he think he was beating Lauren and then threatening her too.  
"Did he? Well I ain't letting him nowhere near you Kay? I'm gonna protect you Lauren"  
"You are" she asked surprised.  
I chuckled at her "yes Lauren, not too hard to believe is it" I said playfully while nudging her.  
"Ermmmm.." She said.  
Nice to know her sarcasm hasn't been dented.  
"Oi" joey said and mocked a shocked expression.  
Me and Lauren let the banter carry on, we'd both been down in the last hour while talking everything through. So it was nice to have a laugh between friends.  
"Home" I said.  
"Yeah home" she said looking defeated.

Lauren's POV

Joey motioned for me to link my arm through his. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
"What? You need your bodyguard to protect ya' don't ya now" he smirked.  
I burst into laughter at his choice of words.  
" yeah, suppose I do"  
We got home and everybody was in bed so luckily I didn't have to explain why I was out so late.  
Joey went into the kitchen and got both of us a bottle of water while I waited in the hallway. We both made our way to the stairs and just as I got to the bottom of the stairs my ribs started to hurt which caused me to gasp and bend over holding my sides.  
"Lauren! You alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine it's just my ribs"  
Before I knew what was happening joey had scooped me up into his arms bridal style.  
"Joey" I laughed.  
"What, I wouldn't be a very good bodyguard if I let you attempt these stairs while your in pain would I?"  
I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. He's really taking this bodyguard role seriously.  
"Go on then" I told him.  
Joey rolled his eyes at this.  
"And don't hit my head on the wall or ill make you pay" I said sarcastically.  
"Oh, such a drama queen" he said.  
I faked a shocked face and gasped.  
"Yep, definitely a drama queen, of course I wouldn't bang your head on the wall madam" I chuckled at joey as he then took me upstairs.

Joeys POV

Lauren really was a drama queen, that's one of the things I loved about her. It was nice to see her smile given all she had been through these past few weeks.  
"Honey were home.." I sang making me and Lauren bo into fits of laughter.  
"Sshh" Lauren said "we'll wake everyone"  
Luckily abi was at jays tonight so it was just Lauren in her room. I lowered Lauren onto her bed and went downstairs to lock up. When I got back upstairs I went into check n Lauren to say goodnight. She was scrawled across her bed fast asleep.  
I wasn't sure wether I should undress her or not. In the end I thought it best that she was comfy and hopefully she wouldn't be mad with me in the morning. After all she couldn't be mad she only ought of me as her cousin at the most a friend.  
I found her some pyjama shorts and top. First I took her top over her head, undid her jeans and carefully slid them down her legs being careful of her bruises. I had to keep my manhood under control, she was laid there in just her underwear. She really was beautiful. She was my cousin I had to stop thinking like this, I'm pretty sure she didn't feel the same. I tried to push those thoughts to the back of my mind. I put her pyjamas on, covered her with the blanked and kissed her on the cheek. I left my lips on her cheek for longer than necessary just to test if what I was feeling was real or if it was just me being, well me.  
Yes these feelings were definitely real. I was falling for my cousin and I didn't know what to do to stop myself.  
I quickly made my way into my bedroom and got ready for bed.  
As I got in bed my mind drifted yo girl next door, the girl that controlled my feelings.  
Shit, thought to myself.  
I was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4 the help

Chapter4-the help

Lauren's POV

I woke up quite surprised why I didn't need to throw upafterall I drank a fair bit last night.  
More to the point I was mostly surprised at why I had abi's super girl pyjamas on, seriously? That's when it hit me. Oh god joey must have changed me into these. No! I bet he thought I was a right mess. I'm a bit nervous how he's going to act after everything I told him last night.  
"Morning" mum stated clearly in a mood.  
"We'll" she said.  
"We'll, what mum?"  
"We'll were was you all night Lauren?"  
"I was out"  
"Lauren, you need to start and act your age, there's no wonder that poor boyfriend of yours wants words with you" she said  
"Hmm. Wait! What did you just say?"  
"George rang me this morning, said he wanted to take you out, talk about settling down, stop you from this partying all night every night malarkey"  
I was frozen to the spot.  
"And I have to say he's right Lauren, he's a good boy, so treat him right would you?"  
Oh how ironic, me treat him right? If only she knew.  
I scoffed. "He ain't right for me mum" I snapped at her  
"That's why we split up"  
"Lauren branning when are you gonna start and do the right thing ay?"  
"You don't understand mum"  
"I understand he's a nice boy Lauren and he doesn't deserve to be treated like this"  
I rolled my eyes at just how wrong my mum was.  
"We'll he's gonna be here in an hour to pick you up"  
"What! No way am I going anywhere with him"  
"For godsake Lauren grow up"  
I didn't notice my dad and joey stood behind me in the doorway.  
"Tanya, she doesn't wanna see him and good because from what I can make out he's a waste of space" my dad said.  
I was shocked but glad my dad was defending my side.  
I smiled at him genuinely.  
"We'll you'd know about being a waste of space wouldn't you?" Mum said to dad.  
Dad sighed before turning back to me.  
"Babe, if you don't wanna meet him then don't, I'll make him leave yeah" joey said  
"No!" I shouted. Knowing joey would let George know he knew about everything and make things ten times worse.  
Dad then went on to look at me and joey a bit confused.  
"Has something happend babe, because if he's done anything to hurt you in anyway I will have him, believe me" dad said.  
"don't be stupid max,hes a nice boy, he's not like that" mum stated.  
"No dad, course he hasn't, ill deal with him yeah? I'll tell him I don't wanna see him anymore"  
"Kay babe, right joe, work" dad said.  
Joey looked me straight in the eyes, he knew what was coming.  
Mum sighed, disappointment written on her face once more, she went off to work taking Oscar with her.  
Abi must have already been at college as she wasn't around when I got up.  
I made my way upstairs for a shower, try and prepare myself for what was about to happen.  
As I made my way back downstairs there was a knock on the door, I froze knowing who was on the other side.  
The letterbox opened and my fears were confirmed.  
"Lauren, open up, think we got a few things do discuss" George said bitterly.

Max POV

Work was dead at the carlot today. Joey was pacing around in a world of his own looking really pale.  
"Joe, what's up with you today?" I said.  
"Oh erm nothing, you think I could go check on Lauren make sure George isn't giving her any trouble" joey said.  
"Na, Lauren an handle herself mate, she's a branning ain't she?"  
Joey smiled weakly at me and I could see something was wrong.  
"Has something happend joe?" I asked.  
"What! No!" Joey snapped.  
I could tell joey was hiding something by the way he was reacting.  
"Joey if my daughters in danger I wanna know" I told him firmly.  
"I can't, she'll kill me, but if you let me go over there I can sort it" he said.  
"Come on joe, I know I'm not there for her now as much because I'm with Kirsty but she's still my baby girl and ill do anything to protect her" I told him.

Joeys POV

Max was right he did need to know. We needed to keep this scum away from Lauren.  
"He's been hitting her for weeks, she's covered in bruises" I said nervously.  
"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner" max said getting angry.  
"I only found out last night and max she was a total mess, passed out drunk in a shed, she told me everything, I literally wanna kill him" I said.  
"Yeah you and me both, nobody touches my girls, nobody. Come on"  
And with that we ran over to number 5.

Lauren's POV

George was starting to get impatient now. I decided to let him in so I could tell him to leave me alone for good.  
George walked in to the house a smug look on his face, I felt physically sick.  
"What do you want George?"  
"You" he said cockily.  
"Wel tough, we're finished, maybe if you didn't treat me like crap it would be a different story"  
"We'll I'm gunna just have to make you pay for stringing me along ain't I?" He said  
" I didn't string ou along George, I was quite happy with you until you started controlling everything did" I snapped back.  
"Yeah well beating you up was the only way you'd listen, you got everything you deserved Lauren"  
I heard someone gasp behind me, I turned around to see abi, obviously not at college today then.  
Abi walked downstairs and stood beside me, I smiled weakly at her.  
"I think you should leave" abi snapped.  
"I think you should shut your mouth before I do it for you" George warned abi.  
"Don't you dare, leave her alone" I told George.  
"Oh I see just trash like your sister" George said.  
"Your the only trash I see" abi said.  
I was shocked at how well abi was handling this, shocked and proud.  
"You little bitch" George shouted at abi.  
I saw red and I was right, George threw his fist towards abi's face. Before George could hit abi I jumped in front of her, falling to the ground as George's hand connected with my face.

Abi's POV

Lauren jumped in front of me only to get knocked to the ground herself.  
Dad and joey chose that moment to come bursting through the door.  
"Lauren" dad shouted.  
Dad ran straight over to Lauren to help her up and the next thing I knew joey had swung his fist at George's face"you touch her again and you're dead" joey said.  
George looked scared by this point joey was a lot bigger and stronger than George.  
Dad flew over to George and wrapped his hand around his neck while joey quickly flung both arms around Lauren. He sat her on the stairs with him while she hysterically cried into his shoulder.  
"You, listen up, you come near my daughter again and I will kill you, okay?" Dad threatened.  
George bolted out the house nearly knocking my mum over on her way in.  
While I explained everything to mum dad and joey took Lauren in the living room.  
By the time I had finished telling mum she was in tears. I'd had enough drama for one day so decided to take Oscar to bed.

Tanya's POV

Abi explained everything to me, I felt sick at the thought of what Lauren had been through. There's no wonder she was so off with me this morning.  
I went into the living room and moved max and joey so I could comfort my daughter.  
"Lauren I'm so sorry I shouldn't have pushed you this morning" I told her.  
"No, you shouldn't have, but you weren't to know this wasn't your fault mum" Lauren said.  
"Are you okay though darling"  
"I will be"  
"How about we all stop in and have a movie day/night yeah?" I offered.  
"I think that's what we all need" max said.  
Max sat in the chair while Lauren sat on the sofa with the blanket still a bit shook up. Joey sat next to Lauren and me next to joey.

Lauren's POV

We watched films all afternoon and night, it was 11:45 when the last film finished. I noticed mum and joey had fallen asleep and dad was just leaving.  
"Babe I'm off, anymore trouble you come see me yeah? Me or joey"  
"Okay thanks for today dad" I said truly thankful for everything he did today.  
"Anytime babe, love ya"  
"Bye dad love you too" I said.  
I sat back down on the sofa thinking about today slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

Joeys POV

I woke up to Tanya nudging me. "I'm off to bed joey, it's half one in the morning, you should get off too, max has already gone"  
"Okay I'm coming up now" I said.  
"I'll wake Lauren up in a minute too" Tanya said.  
I looked to my side and Lauren had her head rested on my shoulder she looked so peaceful and care free.  
"No don't worry tan, I'll carry her up"  
"You sure?" Tanya said.  
"Yeah it's not a problem, she's had a tough day, ain't she?" I stated.  
"Yeah she has, thanks for today joey, you know helping her out and that"  
"It's alright night tan"  
"Night joey"  
I scooped Lauren up in my arms and carried her upstairs to bed. She already had her pyjamas on so that was a relief. I was just about to walk away when Lauren called my name.  
"Joey" she said.  
"You alright" I asked.  
She nodded in response. "Thank you joey"  
"What for" I said.  
"Everything, looking after me last night, listening to me and helping me out today.  
"You're welcome babe" I said.  
I crouched down and looked her in the eyes, she was so perfect to me.  
"You deserve better Lauren, so much better"  
Lauren smiled at me as I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

Lauren's POV

When joey kissed my cheek it felt amazing, I could never get enough of his lips on my skin.  
I was so nervous around him and I liked him way more than a cousin, I'm pretty sure he was showing signs he felt the same too.  
I looked him in the eyes and I don't know what came over me but I grabbed the back of his head, pulled him forward and lowered his lips down onto mine. I think joey was pretty shocked because he was froze to the spot. I was just about to pull away embarrassed when he responded to the kiss. It was like heaven. I pulled away after several seconds me realising what I was doing was wrong, completely wrong.  
Oh god I had just kissed my cousin, my gorgeous cousin. What is wrong with me?  
Joey looked at me and was smirking. Why the hell was he smirking. He does no we're cousins and we just kissed? Right.  
"I'm so sorry" I told him.  
"You don't need to be sorry Lauren"  
No need to be sorry? What planet is he living on? We're related and we just kissed.  
" you should go to bed were both tired and we've had a long day" I told him.  
Joey sighed and turned to walk out the bedroom.  
"See ya then"  
I turned around in an attempt to get some sleep. I'd ruined things for once.

Joeys POV

I couldn't believe the way Lauren acted, that kiss was amazing and we both wanted it so why was she acting like this. She couldn't just kiss me and then push me away.  
I was in a bad mood now and it didn't look like sleep was on the cards.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5 the aftermath

Lauren's POV

As I started to wake up I groaned to myself as last nights memory's invaded my mind. What do I do now?  
How stupid cold I have been to kiss my own cousin?  
Although I loved every second and wanted more, a lot more, I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way but I couldn't stop myself. Joey is gonna hate me now. He's gonna think I'm his stupid little cousin who does stupid things and he won't want to be my friend anymore, he isn't gonna want to protect me either. I don't blame him, I've been so stupid.  
I decided to take a long shower and deal with the day later.  
I took my time in the shower and getting ready in hope that everybody would be out when I'm finished.  
I dried my hair and left it wavy, applied a little make up. I put on my black skinny jeans with my black and whie baggy jumper.  
I made my way downstairs and made some breakfast. I had nothing to do today, the plan was to stay in and come up with another plan, a plan on how to avoid joey, save us both from more embarrassment.  
As I was just finished with my breakfast there was a knock at the door, I sighed I wasn't in the mod to talk to anybody today.  
Just as I was about to get up and answer the door he shouted through the letterbox, that one voice I desperately wanted to avoid, the one person I didn't wanna hear shouted "sorry"  
Why do I not have any luck.  
I don't wanna be anywhere near this boy.

Sorry it's only a short chapter I've been out all day and night for my 21st:)  
I will update again tomorrow morning, please review so I know people are reading this story.  
So who do you think was at the door?

Preview chapter-  
"Just tell her I'm sorry yeah"  
"Will do"

She was shaking and crying hysterically, I pulled her into me.  
"Sshh it's gonna be ok babe, come on"

"You sorry yet then?" I said.  
"Nope, never" she told me


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter6- feelings_**

Joeys POV

Max had given me the day off today and I was just walking around, trying to kill time, well trying to avoid Lauren.  
Lauren was all I could think about, as much as I wanted to get her out my mind, I couldn't.  
That kiss was amazing, I've never felt like this about anyone before, it scares me and I know she feel the same way.  
I'm just gonna give her some space, give us both time to speak and for now Ill just spend the day with Alice.  
I was walking though the gardens on my way to Alice's, I took a quick glance towards number 5 thinking about Lauren as I did.  
However, my head soon shot straight back up when I saw George banging on the door.  
Who did he think he was? I was so angry, I ran over to him.  
"Oi, what the hell do you think your doing" I shouted at him.  
"I don't want any trouble I just wanna tell Lauren I'm sorry and I promise I'll stay away, I've just realised what a bad person I've been" George said.  
Finally I thought to myself.  
"Yeah well you said it" I scoffed.  
"Just tell her I'm sorry yeah?" George asked.  
"Will do" I told him.

Lauren's POV

It was George, he was here again, hadn't he hurt me enough? Why was he doing this.  
"Lauren, please let me in"  
Is he having a laugh, yeah ill let him in so he can give me a few more bruises, not.  
I started to panic, there's no way he was going to leave me alone.  
I could feel my heart beating faster and I felt as if my body was starting to shake and my face was burning up.  
"Please Lauren, I just wanna say I'm sorry" George shouted.  
Is he actually being serious, I've heard him say sorry too many times, he's always sorry. Once I let him in I'm just gunna end up with bruised ribs or a black eye.  
He was obviously getting impatient because he started banging on the door repeatedly.  
By this point I was really scared, I was scared and alone.  
I had nobody to look out for me anymore.  
I didn't want him to see me through the letterbox so I moved away from the table and I sat on the floor in the corner of the kitchen.  
I pulled my legs up to my chest and kept my arms wrapped tightly around them while I cried into my knees.

Joeys POV

I waited outside wondering wether I should go inside. After about ten minutes I decided to go in just to make sure she was okay.  
As I walked into the kitchen I saw the most heartbreaking sight of Lauren, my heart ached at the sight of her, the need to protect and comfort her now more than ever.  
She was curled up on the floor with her head on her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs.  
She was shaking and crying hysterically. I knelt down so I was at her level I stroked her hair and she flinched at my touch.  
I could see she had tensed up so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me.  
"Joey" she whispered.  
"Sshh, it's going to be okay babe, come on" I said.  
I carried her into the living room and we sat side by side on the sofa with my arm wrapped around her shoulder while she laid her head on my chest.  
"I'm sorry" she said.  
"Why? You've got nothing to be sorry for" I told her.  
"I'm sorry I kissed you last night, I'm sorry you have to keep protecting me from all of this, I'm sorry you think you have to keep looking after me" she told me.  
She really did have no idea, none of this is her fault.  
"Babe, I'm sorry George has treated you so bad that you have to be put in these situations and I look after and protect you because I want to not because I have to" I told her.  
"Oh" she replied.  
"And as for the kiss I"  
I was just about to finish my sentence when Lauren cut me off.  
"It's okay joey, you don't have to explain yourself to me" Lauren said.  
"See! stop putting yourself down Lauren, you deserve an explanation at least" I told her.  
"Okay" she said.

Lauren's POV

Joey was gonna explain things to me. I don't know if I wanna hear this or not.  
My feelings for joey were growing every second I was spending with him, if he doesn't feel the same this conversation is gonna hurt so much. I won't admit that though incase he thinks I'm being stupid.  
"Lauren, tell me what you feel when your with me" he said.  
Great. Was he actually serious, the one thing I didn't wanna do was admit my feelings and he's asking me to do exactly that.  
Suppose I gotta do this to move forward.  
"Erm" I said.  
"It's okay Lauren you can tell me anything" he said.  
Oh is that anything admitting how much in love I am in with my cousin who also happens to be you. Did I really just say I fell in love, oh god.  
His eyes were shining with honesty, how could I not trust him, besides once I was looking into those eyes I couldn't drag mine away.  
"I like you, like a lot" I told him nervously.  
"I like you too Lauren"  
What did that even mean, my stomach was doing flips. Maybe he just meant he liked me as a friend or a cousin. Probably.  
I smiled awkwardly at joey not knowing what to do or say next.  
Joey started laughing quite uncontrollably at me.  
What was wrong with him? He was laughing at me now and I hadn't a clue what could be so funny.  
"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked him.  
"You really don't get it do you?" He told me.  
Clearly not.  
His face turned more serious when I shook my head.  
He cupped my cheek with his hand and stroked it with his thumb.  
"I like you too Lauren, I really like you"  
"Y-you do?" I stuttered. I was completely shocked.  
"Yeah, I think about you all the time, your the only person I ever think about, there's nobody else that could compare, I've never felt about anybody like this before that's how I know your special" joey said.  
I was speechless I didn't know what to say, I couldn't believe he felt the same way as I did.  
"I think about you all the time too, I ain't get you out of my head and its been driving me crazy, I feel so nervous round you but you make me feel happy and safe too" I admitted.  
"I'm surprised you didn't click on the first time I said I liked you though" joey told me.  
"Why does that surprise you" I asked him.  
"Just, I didn't have you down as a bimbo" he said while smirking.  
Oh, it's on.  
"Joey" I shouted while slapping him around the back of the head.

Joeys POV

I loved mine and Lauren's banter, I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction to being called a bimbo though.  
"I'm sorry babe, I'm only winding you up" I told her.  
"Yep I noticed, I didn't expect you to come out and tell me all your feelings" Lauren said.  
It was hard for me but easy with Lauren.  
"Why not" I asked.  
"Just didn't have you down as cheesy, is all" she said whilst winking at me.  
She was obviously getting me back for calling her a bimbo, two could do this.  
"Right miss, your gonna be sorry for that" I told her.  
I jumped on top of Lauren so she was lying on the sofa with me on top of her and I started to tickle her. She squealed as she got thrown on her back, she was laughing and wriggling underneath me while I continued to tickle her.  
"You sorry yet then?" I asked her.  
"Nope, never" she told me.  
I carried on tickling her for a couple more seconds before she gave in. Both of us laughing.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" she said whilst laughing.  
"I can't hear you" I teased her.  
She scowled at me so I tickled her some more.  
"I'm sorry, so so sorry" she shouted.  
"See, not so hard is it" I said.  
I got off the top of Lauren and pulled her up with me. We both sat down on the sofa properly and I pulled Lauren into me.  
"I love lying here with you" Lauren told me.  
"Me too baby"  
Lauren removed from my embrace and looked up at me. "Did you just call me baby?" She asked while smirking at me.  
"Err. Yeah do you mind?" I was quite nervous now.  
"No" she shrugged. "I like it that's all" she admitted.  
"Good, now Lauren can I do something? You can slap me after if I'm wrong okay" I said whilst grinning at her.  
"Okay" she chuckled.  
I turned us both around so we were facing each other, I put both my hands on her cheeks and pulled her forwards. We looked straight into each others eyes before I gently pressed my lips to hers. It felt amazing.  
I moved my hands to her hips pulling her closer to me releasing a moan from Lauren. She wound her arms around my neck putting more force onto the kiss turning it more passionate.  
We pulled the need for some air becoming too much.  
We looked into each others eyes once again and Lauren entwined our hands together while smiling at me. I was just about to lean in to kiss her again when the front door slammed. We both jumped apart looking at the doorway to see abi come storming in and sitting right in the middle of us. Killing the moment there abi. She had had an argument with jay.  
I leaned back on the sofa and me and Lauren smiled at each other.  
I was falling fast.

**_So what did you think?  
What do you want to see happen next?  
Feel free to post your ideas to me because I'm running out of them  
And please review so I know people are reading this._**


	7. An

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews_**

**_Remember to tweet me any ideas your having or any problems you have with the story_**

**_I'll post again tomorrow but I could be persuaded to post again later on tonight;)  
Thanks again._**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - caught

Lauren's POV

I was so happy when I woke up today, I couldn't help be anything other than happy when I remembered joey felt the same way as I did.

Throughout the morning I often found myself staring into space and smiling to myself thinking about joey just to be snapped back to reality by my mum. Yeah thanks.

"Lauren" mum shouted.  
"Sorry, what" I said, taking a sip of my coffee.  
"What has you daydreaming" she asked.  
Oh nobody important, just joey my cousin who I'm madly falling for. Yep can see how that conversation would go.

"Nothing"  
"We'll something's making you happy or someone, don't you think it's a bit soon y'know after George?" Mum asked.  
"God mum, there is nobody, aloud to be in a good mood ain't I?"  
"Hm. If you say so"

Oh dear she was definitely on to me.  
I had to get out of this house before I let something slip, besides dad was gonna come pick Oscar up any moment now and I couldn't be doing with the arguments.

"Okay what have you done with my daughter and who are you" mum said sarcastically.  
"Mum, I'm only going to the shops for you no need to be sarcastic" I told her.  
"I know but you never do anything nice without wanting something back" mum said.  
Ouch. Blunt.  
I gasped. "Hurt mother, hurt." I said back.

I made my way over to the shop and got all the things on the list, the list mum insisted I took because I would forget something. Anyway I got all the things she needed for dinner, paid Denise then made my way back home.

I was just walking up towards the vic when I let myself being pulled into the alleyway.  
I panicked and was just about scream when the person stood in front of me smirking.

"Joey! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack" I told him  
"Woah, no need for the bad language branning" he said.  
"Oh and I suppose you think it's alright to jump out on me and scare me like that"

Joeys POV

Okay so Lauren wasn't taking this how I thought she would. As a joke.  
"Oh and I suppose you think it's alright to jump out on me and scare me like that" She said getting a bit angry but her voice cracking a bit.  
Shit! I had scared her, I thought she was joking, this must of reminded her of everything with George.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"  
"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that, it's just"  
She didn't finished her sentence just looked down at her feet.  
"I know, I should have thought, your safe with me though" I said while pulling her in for a hug.

"So why was you pulling me into an alleyway anyway" she asked  
"Wanted to see you didn't I" I told her  
Lauren chuckled before answering.  
"Y'know most people would just pick up the phone or hang out for a bit, no not you, you would rather drag me down here and almost give me a panic attack" she said whilst smirking.  
"Very funny, now come here" I told her.  
She smiled shyly at me before taking a step towards me.  
I crashed my lips down onto Lauren's it turning passionate making us get lost in the kiss, not noticing the person watching us, them disappearing before we could notice.

I checked there was nobody around before I led us both out of the alleyway and back over to number 5.  
We all had dinner together at the table.  
Being the only man in the house had its downfalls.  
I had to listen to all the girls moan about their women troubles. Not too impressed.  
Abi was moaning about periods and jay. Lovely abi.  
Lauren was moaning at Tanya because she needed new clothes. Tanya was moaning to abi and Cora about max. Seen as he hasn't turned up with Oscar yet. Finally worst of all Cora was telling us all how she lived her life back in the day. Not nice.

"Right, why all you ladies moan ill get the washing up done" I told them all.  
Lauren chuckled.  
"Too much girl talk joey" she said.  
I smiled at Lauren's sarcasm.  
"Sorry joey we'll tone it down in the future and leave the cleaning you don't have to do it, Lauren can get that" Tanya said  
Lauren coughed rather dramatically.  
"Oh she can, can she" she said scowling at her mother.  
"Lauren!" Tanya snapped  
"No, no it's okay I can manage, plus I wouldn't expect lady branning to lift a finger"  
Everybody laughed at this while Lauren gave me one of those 'you'll pay for that' looks.  
Oops.  
Twenty minutes later I was all done.  
"All finished tan"  
"Thanks joey"  
"Where's Lauren" I asked noticing she was missing.  
"Shop to fetch me some sanitary towels" abi said  
Nice more girl stuff.  
"Okay, I'm off to bed night guys"  
I wasn't really going to bed I was going to see Lauren, so I nipped to the shop.

Lauren's POV

I'd do anything for abi to stop moaning about her periods so I ended up going to the shops for sanitary towels.  
I was walking past the vic and I felt myself being pulled into the alleyway for a second time tonight.  
I started to really panic this time though as I knew for a fact joey was back at the house.  
I struggled to get free so I used my knee to hit this person in the crotch.  
As a thankyou I received a punch to the face.  
I fell back towards the wall, I felt dizzy. Really dizzy.  
I looked up to see George stood above me.  
In that moment I feared for my safety and wondered what George would want after he promised he would stay away.  
Plus I was alone so he kind of had an advantage. I was alone once more. Alone and scared.  
"You Lauren are a slut. A dirty slut!" He said angrily in my face.  
"What are you talking about"  
"I saw you in this very spot earlier making out with some guy. Been going on why you was with me ay?" He spat.  
"No!" I shouted.  
"You lying cow" and with that he punched me in the face again, in the very same spot as before causing me to scream out in pain which also caused George to run away as I fell to the floor.

Joeys POV

As I was getting my coat on max came through the door with a sleepy Oscar.  
"Alright joe" max asked.  
"Hey max"  
"You off to the vic then" he asked me.  
"No just go shop to get some paracetamol" I lied.  
"Wait a sec and ill come with you" he said  
He was in and out in a couple of seconds.

Wow no arguments that's gotta be some kind of record.  
As we reached the bottom of the steps we heard Lauren's scream and then George flew out the alleyway.

My heart dropped into my stomach as I thought what could have happend.  
Me and max flew over to the alley, Lauren was just getting up of the floor holding the left side of her face.  
"What happend Lauren" I asked her.  
"George" she said.  
"I thought he said he was sorry though" max asked.  
"I knew he didn't mean it. Never does, he said today he found out today that I've been cheating on him while we were together" she told us.  
"What, so he punched you" I asked  
"Hmm, twice" she laughed sarcastically which turned into a sob.  
"Can you take her home" max asked.  
"Sure, come on babe"

Lauren's POV

I couldn't believe George thought I had been cheating on him, he had a nerve.  
Joey was here now though and I knew I'd be safe.  
Joey walked us back to the house his arm wrapped around my back.  
"You know, he only did this because he saw me and you in the alleyway earlier on"  
"What!" Joey snapped.  
"He doesn't realise it was you though" I told hm.  
"He's on to us though, if he finds out he'll tell everyone out of spite" joey snapped again.  
"Maybe that's not such a bad idea, people need to know at some point joey" I told him.  
I could see joey didn't agree with me by the look on his face.  
"No people can't know I'm dating you Lauren" he said.  
Well it's nice to know how he really feels.  
"We'll if that's how you feel joey, then there's nothing to tell" i snapped this time.  
"No Lauren I didn't mean it like that" he shouted as I walked up the steps and into the house.  
I explained everything to mum who was mortified at what George did.  
Mum insisted I go to bed and rest which I really was greatfull for. My face was killing and I didn't wanna face joey anytime soon.  
I went upstairs with joey following me I shut my bedroom door before he got the chance to say anything.

Joeys POV

I heard abi come out her room with all her stuff to go to jays and everyone else was in bed so this was my chance to make things up to Lauren.  
I creeped out of my room and shut my door behind me then creeped into Lauren's room.  
I tip toed over to her bed and knelt on the floor.  
I cupped her cheek with my hand and strokd it lightly.  
Her eyes were puffy and red, she had obviously been crying.  
Lauren started to stir, she opened her eyes and looked straight into mine.  
"I'm sorry" I told her.

She ignored my apology and turned over. Understandable after what I said.  
I sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand in mine, to my surprise she didn't pull away.  
"I'm sorry, I really am, i didn't mean I don't want people to know you're my girlfriend, I meant just not yet, we only got together last night, I do want to tell people. I do. just give it some time"  
Lauren turned over to look at me, she was smiling slightly.  
"Do you mean that" she asked.  
I kissed her on the cheek then tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Of course I do" I told her.

Lauren's POV

I feel a bit silly now for the way I reacted outside.  
Joey climbed into bed and got under the covers.  
"Joey what are you doing" I asked shocked.  
"Getting into bed and sleeping with my beautiful girlfriend" he told me.  
This didn't answer my question but it did make me blush, which didn't go unnoticed by joey as he was smirking at me.  
"What if someone comes in" I asked him.  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take babe" he smiled at me.

I know he's got the whole bad boy image going on but he so sweet.  
I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his bare chest. Cuddled up in bed sleeping with joey was better than I imagined. Yes I had imagined it. Several times.

"Get some sleep baby, big day tomorrow" he told me.  
"Yeah, wait what? What's happening tomorrow?" I asked. He really knew how to confuse me.

"Well I'm taking you shopping and out for dinner, gonna spoil and look after you"  
"You don't have to do that"  
"I know, but I want to, I've gotta look after my girl, yeah?" He said.  
I giggled at him, he was so caring and sweet with me.  
"Right sleep time babe" he told me.  
"Yes boss, night babe"I told him.  
Joey chuckled and then moved his face down to mine before gently pressing his lips to mine "night beautiful".

I smiled at him before resting my head back on his chest, his arms tight around me.  
Both of us lookin forward to spending the day together tomorrow.  
No dramas. just us. Perfect.

So what did you think.  
Please review.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- happy**

**Lauren's POV**

I woke up today barely acknowledging everything that happend with George. Too busy staring up at my gorgeous boyfriend while he slept

"Stop staring at me you creep" he said whilst smirking at me.  
"I am not a creep and how'd you know I was staring at you anyway"  
"Just did babe" he told me.  
We both chuckled.  
"Morning babe" joey said.  
"Morning to you too" I said whilst smiling a him.  
Joey sat up and leaned against the head board, his hand stroking my arm.  
"Your beds really comfy" joey said.  
"Your really comfy" I said whilst winking at him.  
Joey chuckled at me before pulling me so I was laid on top of him.  
"So looking forward to today?" He asked me.  
"I can't wait to spend the whole day with you" I told him.  
"Me too, now come here" he said.

I crashed my lips down onto joeys with some force, joey responded back with just as much force. His hands cupped my bum and he pulled me against him causing our crotches to rub together causing us both to moan. Joey took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I gasped at this, feeling joey smiled into the kiss.  
Joey rolled us both over so he was on top of me and started kissing down my neck finding my sensitive spot instantly. I scraped my hands through his hair as his lips were just about to reach my chest, me moaning at the pleasure. Only to be broken by my mum shouting.

"Lauren, up now, everybody else is" mum shouted.  
I put my finger on joeys lips as he attempted to keep on kissing me.  
"Just coming" I shouted back.  
I shoved joey of me causing him to frown at me.  
I giggled at him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"There's time for that later baby, but your taking me out for the day so come on" I said.

Joeys POV

I couldn't wait to spend the day with Lauren today. A day with just us, no dramas, just me and Lauren spending time with each other.  
After Tanya killed our moment we both went our separate ways to get ready.  
I was waiting in my room for Lauren to finish getting ready as it only took me about ten minutes, girls seem to take forever to get ready.  
"Finally" I said as she walked into my room.  
"Oh shut up moaning, we ready?" She asked.  
"Yeah, just to cover our backs, your going to meet a friend and go shopping and I'm going to see my friends back home"  
"Okay" she said.

We both had breakfast with Tanya and Oscar before getting up to leave.  
"Were you two off then?" Tanya asked.  
"We'll I'm going shopping with a friend from college and joeys gonna go see his friends from home and we get off at the same stop so it makes sense to get the tube together" Lauren said.  
"Okay love, have a nice day, bye joey" Tanya said.  
"Bye" we both said in unison.

Lauren's POV

Joey had spent the day spoiling me buying me everything possible, clothes shoes makeup. He had been so sweet.  
We were sat back on the tube as it was late and I didn't want my mum worrying.  
"You've spent far too much money on me joey" I told him.  
He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him.  
"Your my girlfriend and you deserve it" he told me.  
I started blushing I couldn't help it, I tried to calm it but it was no use.  
Joey looked at me confused as to why I was blushing so much, he raised his eyebrow and smirked.  
"I love it when you call me your girlfriend" I told him, still blushing.  
"We'll that's what you are"  
"Yes, we'll next time it's my treat" I said.  
"Okay babe" he said chuckling.

When we walked through the door mum dad and Kirsty were in the living room arguing.  
I was so tired of this now.  
What had my attention though was Oscar sobbing on the stairs, I gasped as I saw him.  
That's what me and abi used to be like. They were messing up Oscar just like they did with me and abs.  
I knew joey was looking at me in concern but I had to sort this.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at them all.  
"Lauren, don't speak to us like that" dad said.  
" do you not care about your kids at all" I snapped.  
"Of course we do darling" mum said.  
I scoffed.  
"No you don't you only care about whose winning the argument" I told them.  
"That's not fair Lauren" dad said, already looking guilty.  
"Isn't it? Then why are you lot arguing while your son is sobbing on the stairs then?"  
"We're sorry" mum said.  
"That's the thing your always sorry, then you go hurt us all over again, time after time."  
"We really are sorry babe, is Oscar okay" dad asked.  
I turned around to see Oscar asleep in joeys arms, I smiled to myself, he was so great.  
"He is now, me and joey will take him to bed and I suggest you all have a civil conversation" I told them.  
"Thanks babe we really are sorry" dad said while pulling me into a hug.

Joey smiled sympathetically at me and pulled me into a hug with him and Oscar.  
Oscar stirred in joeys arms.  
"Loz" Oscar said as he sobbed.  
"Hey baby, it's okay they've stopped shouting now, shall we go to bed?" I asked.

By the time we got upstairs Oscar was asleep again, I put him into my bed whilst I got ready for bed too.  
I got into bed and Oscar instantly curled into me.  
"You okay?" Joey asked as he walked into my bedroom.  
"Yeah ill be fine" I told him.  
"Yeah well you told them, I won't be getting on the wrong side of you" joey said.  
We both laughed.  
"Thanks for today, it's been great" I said.  
"No worries babe"  
Joey leant down and kissed me softly on the lips, me smiling in return.  
"Night baby" joey said  
"Night babe"

With that I fell into a deep sleep, joining my baby brother who I was protecting from all the bad things I had already faced.

**_Please please review._**

**_Chapter preview-_**

**_-I straddled him rubbing my crotch against his as I kissed him._**

**_-I don't wanna scare you away by telling you this Lauren_**

**_-you might wanna explain what the hell you think your playing at joey._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9- not alone

As a sorry for last night mum,dad and Kirsty were taking Oscar out to some kind of kids activity place for the day.  
Mum had invited Sharon, jack and Denny too.  
It's clear she only invited them so she didn't have to spend any time with Kirsty but mum says she just thought Oscar would lke Denny to come.  
Nobody's gullible enough to believe that.

I didn't mind though because it meant dad was giving joey the day of work which meant one whole day for me and joey to be together, as abi was at college.

We was just gonna have a lazy day watching films.  
"Babe, come on it ain't that scary" joey said while laughing at me.  
"Joey! Turn it off now" I shouted  
He carried on laughing at me while turning on the music channel.  
"Scaredy cat" joey mocked.  
I pinched his face in between my thumb and finger "stop being mean" I said.  
"Ow!" Joey shouted.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean for my nail to catch you" I said  
I really didn't mean to punch him that hard. Call it pay back.  
Joey pouted at me causing me to laugh.  
"Want me to kiss it better" I asked  
He didn't respond just grinned at me.

I moved so I was sat on top of joey, me straddling his lap. I kissed his cheek were there was a red mark then moved to his lips, joey sliding his tongue down my mouth causing me to moan.  
He kissed my neck repeatedly me moaning out load at the contact.

"Are you sure you wanna do this babe" joey asked.

Joeys POV

Lauren eagerly nodded her approval at me. We pulled each other clothes off in a matter of second, desperate to become one.  
I sucked on one nipple while I rubbed the other with my thumb.  
Lauren had her legs wrapped around my waist and her head was tipped back.  
"Joey, please" she moaned out.  
I pecked her gently on the lips and positioned myself at her entrance.  
Lauren put her hands on my shoulders, my arms on her hips and I thrust into her in one push.  
Lauren gasped at the contact which I smirked at.  
I set a steady rhythm and soon enough Lauren was tightening around me soi slowed down the pace.  
"Joey"  
"Let it go baby"  
Both of us climaxing together and I pulled out of her as we both collapsed on the sofa.

I'd never felt this way about a girl before, never thought I would either.  
Usually is tell a girl what she wanted to hear so I could use her for sex.  
Not Lauren though, everything I said to her I truly meant.

Our breathing had calmed down and something was playing on my mind which didn't go unnoticed by Lauren.

"You're regretting it aren't you?" Lauren said.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"I can tell by your facial expression" she said while looking down.  
"No, no! Lauren I would never regret that, there is something I need to tell you though" I told her.  
She nodded at me to continue.  
"I don't wanna scare you away by telling you this" I told her.  
"You won't joey"  
"I think I'm falling for you Lauren, heck I know I have fallen for you"  
I looked Lauren in the eyes, grabbed her hand and her eyes started to fill up.  
"I love you"  
"Really? You do, because I do too and your not just saying that because we just had sex" Lauren asked.  
"No, I used to be a player Lauren, but not with you, I promise you I wouldn't just have sex with you and then just leave" I told her.  
" I really do love you Lauren"

By this point tears were streaming down Lauren's cheeks.  
"I love you too, so much joey"  
I pulled her into a hug and stroked the back of her head.

Lauren's POV

I couldn't believe joey had said he lived me. I know he's being honest and I know he wouldn't play me.  
I was so happy.  
We pulled out of the hug as joeys phone rang.  
"I've gotta go babe, it's alice she seems pretty upset"  
"Okay, we'll ill see you tonight yeah"  
"Yeah"  
He kissed me on the cheek and left.

Joeys POV

I made my way through number 23 into the living room were Alice was.  
She looked blankly at me, I couldn't read her facial expression.  
"Everything okay, Al?" I asked her.  
"You might wanna explain what the hell your playing at joey!" Alice shouted at me.  
I looked at her confused. Very confused.

There you go.  
Leave a review please.  
Back tomorrow.

Chapter preview.

I lied to get what I wanted, I'm a player.

At least he only gave me physical pain, I can take that

Oh for gods sake, he's been using you for sex and bragging about it to the boys in the vic.


	11. Chapter

Chapter 9- not alone

As a sorry for last night mum,dad and Kirsty were taking Oscar out to some kind of kids activity place for the day.  
Mum had invited Sharon, jack and Denny too.  
It's clear she only invited them so she didn't have to spend any time with Kirsty but mum says she just thought Oscar would lke Denny to come.  
Nobody's gullible enough to believe that.

I didn't mind though because it meant dad was giving joey the day of work which meant one whole day for me and joey to be together, as abi was at college.

We was just gonna have a lazy day watching films.  
"Babe, come on it ain't that scary" joey said while laughing at me.  
"Joey! Turn it off now" I shouted  
He carried on laughing at me while turning on the music channel.  
"Scaredy cat" joey mocked.  
I pinched his face in between my thumb and finger "stop being mean" I said.  
"Ow!" Joey shouted.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean for my nail to catch you" I said  
I really didn't mean to punch him that hard. Call it pay back.  
Joey pouted at me causing me to laugh.  
"Want me to kiss it better" I asked  
He didn't respond just grinned at me.

I moved so I was sat on top of joey, me straddling his lap. I kissed his cheek were there was a red mark then moved to his lips, joey sliding his tongue down my mouth causing me to moan.  
He kissed my neck repeatedly me moaning out load at the contact.

"Are you sure you wanna do this babe" joey asked.

Joeys POV

Lauren eagerly nodded her approval at me. We pulled each other clothes off in a matter of second, desperate to become one.  
I sucked on one nipple while I rubbed the other with my thumb.  
Lauren had her legs wrapped around my waist and her head was tipped back.  
"Joey, please" she moaned out.  
I pecked her gently on the lips and positioned myself at her entrance.  
Lauren put her hands on my shoulders, my arms on her hips and I thrust into her in one push.  
Lauren gasped at the contact which I smirked at.  
I set a steady rhythm and soon enough Lauren was tightening around me soi slowed down the pace.  
"Joey"  
"Let it go baby"  
Both of us climaxing together and I pulled out of her as we both collapsed on the sofa.

I'd never felt this way about a girl before, never thought I would either.  
Usually is tell a girl what she wanted to hear so I could use her for sex.  
Not Lauren though, everything I said to her I truly meant.

Our breathing had calmed down and something was playing on my mind which didn't go unnoticed by Lauren.

"You're regretting it aren't you?" Lauren said.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"I can tell by your facial expression" she said while looking down.  
"No, no! Lauren I would never regret that, there is something I need to tell you though" I told her.  
She nodded at me to continue.  
"I don't wanna scare you away by telling you this" I told her.  
"You won't joey"  
"I think I'm falling for you Lauren, heck I know I have fallen for you"  
I looked Lauren in the eyes, grabbed her hand and her eyes started to fill up.  
"I love you"  
"Really? You do, because I do too and your not just saying that because we just had sex" Lauren asked.  
"No, I used to be a player Lauren, but not with you, I promise you I wouldn't just have sex with you and then just leave" I told her.  
" I really do love you Lauren"

By this point tears were streaming down Lauren's cheeks.  
"I love you too, so much joey"  
I pulled her into a hug and stroked the back of her head.

Lauren's POV

I couldn't believe joey had said he lived me. I know he's being honest and I know he wouldn't play me.  
I was so happy.  
We pulled out of the hug as joeys phone rang.  
"I've gotta go babe, it's alice she seems pretty upset"  
"Okay, we'll ill see you tonight yeah"  
"Yeah"  
He kissed me on the cheek and left.

Joeys POV

I made my way through number 23 into the living room were Alice was.  
She looked blankly at me, I couldn't read her facial expression.  
"Everything okay, Al?" I asked her.  
"You might wanna explain what the hell your playing at joey!" Alice shouted at me.  
I looked at her confused. Very confused.

There you go.  
Leave a review please.  
Back tomorrow.

Chapter preview.

I lied to get what I wanted, I'm a player.

At least he only gave me physical pain, I can take that

Oh for gods sake, he's been using you for sex and bragging about it to the boys in the vic.


	12. Chapter 12

Wrong choices

For my guest reviewer Lena who wanted this chapter up tonight.

"We'll?" Alice said.  
" I don't know what your on about al" I told her.  
" I came over to Lauren's earlier because mums coming over and I thought I'd come and tell you myself rather than just throw you a text" she said.  
"Get to the point al"  
"We'll when I got there I saw something I never expected to see"

My face paled I knew exactly what she was talking about.  
"I can explain" I told her.  
"Oh I'm sure you can joey, y'know it's one thing using a girl for sex but using your cousin? That's low, even for you joey"  
"No! I'm not using Lauren for sex, I love her" I snapped.  
"What? You love her, that sick joey, she's our cousin" Alice said.  
"We didn't mean for it to happen but you can't help who you fall in love with al"  
"This is wrong joey, if youre gonna keep seeing Lauren, you stay away from me , I don't want any part in this"  
"Come on al don't do this, please" I pleaded with her.  
"It's me or her joey"

Kat chose that moment to rush through the door.  
"ALICE!" She shouted.  
"In here"  
" you gotta come to the vic now, it's Peter" kat said.

We all rushed over to the vic and peter was just walking out.  
"Don't be a coward Peter, tell her what you did" kat snapped at him.

Peter looked at me then at Alice.  
"Oh for god sake, he's been using you for sex and bragging about it to all the boys I. The vic." Kat said.  
"What" Alice said.  
"I'm sorry Alice I never meant for it to get this far between us, I just don't think we're right for each other" Peter sad.  
"I hate you" Alice screamed at him while running off.

"You stay away from my sister or you'll be sorry" I waned him.  
I needed to protect Alice, she just had her heart broke I couldn't abandon her now.  
My decision was made.  
I went back over to number 23 and comforted Alice before getting up to go to Lauren's.  
"I'm choosing you al, you need me" I told her.  
Alice nodded at me and I left.

My heart and my head was pounding I didn't know what I was going to say to Lauren.

"Lauren" I called out.  
"Kitchen babe, you ready for a night of just me and you, mu. And that stopping in a hotel tonight" she shouted.  
I was about to break her heart and she was going to be on her own tonight too.  
"Can we talk" I asked her asi reached the kitchen.  
"Sure baby" she said.

I sat us both down at the table and held her hand In mine.  
"Lauren I can't do this anymore, I never meant for it to get this far, I'm sorry.  
I watched as her smile wiped of her face and she paled.  
"What do you mean" she asked.  
"This, us Lauren, it's over" I lied.  
"Why joey?"  
"I only used you for sex, I am sorry Lauren"  
By now she had tears falling down her cheeks and I just wanted to hold her but I had o keep this up, for Alice she needs me.  
"No! You said you loved me"  
"I lied to get what I wanted, I'm a player Lauren, it's what I do" I hated myself for confirming her earlier fears.  
"What and I got played? What was all that about with George? Why did you protect me then if you didn't love me?" She asked.  
" I won't see a woman be hit by a man" I said.  
"You can go pack now" Lauren snapped.

I grabbed hold of Lauren's hand again, I am sorry Lauren.  
"Do not touch me! I hate you for what you've done" Lauren shouted.  
Hearing those words come from Lauren broke my heart into a million pieces.  
"Y-you're exactly the same as george!" Lauren snapped.  
How could she even compare me to George I'm nothing like him.  
"I'm nothing like him!" I snapped back at her.  
"At least he only gave me physical pain, I can take that, but this, this emotional pain, I can't take this! You just sat here and broke my heart" she shouted.  
"I'm sorry" I told her.  
"No your not, or you wouldn't have done it, just go pack joey"

So I know it's only a short chapter but I will post again in the morning.  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes but I'm tired and just finished a horrible shift at work.  
Please review.

Chapter preview.

Like I said you deserve better, I'm having counselling for my temper too.

Oh your doing violence too now then

I didn't feel scared, I didn't care about anything anymore


	13. Chapter 13

**hurt.**

**Lauren's POV**

I woke up after about two hours sleep, I had no sleep all the way through the night, all I could think about was joey.

How could joey do this to me? Just use me for sex, I felt dirty and cheap.

I went in the shower and was determined to get his smell of my skin I didn't want him anywhere near me.

I started scrubbing my skin getting angrier and angrier thinking about how joey could do this to me.

My skin soon became red and sore, my skin was stinging and I had blood starting to escape were I'd scrubbed it too hard.

I fell to the floor in the shower and broke down.

I couldn't take anymore.

Joeys POV

I had no sleep when I got in I just got in my room and broke down, Lauren was the only girl I had ever loved and that got taken away.

It almost killed me as I watched her face, different emotions playing her realising I had played her, even though it was just a lie to protect Alice

Alice POV

When joey got back last night I tried to comfort him but he must went straight upstairs.

I listened outside his bedroom door and I could hear him crying like he was having a breakdown.

I do feel really bad and wish I had never made him choose but I can't go back on my decision now.

I'm just gonna have to stick things through and be there for joey.

Lauren's POV

I made m way into the gardens onto the memorial bench, I like to come here so I can just think about things on my own.

I sat there for an hour or so just thinking about my life.

It was pretty rubbish, I had nobody now.

I was just about to get up and leave when I noticed George walking towards me.

What could he possibly want now, I've done nothing wrong.

I didn't panic or feel scared, all my emotions were gone.

I didn't care about anything anymore.

"What do you want George?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to say sorry Lauren, you deserve better, your an amazing girl"

Wow, that took me by surprise.

I scoffed.

"Huh do I?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes Lauren and that guy your with, he's lucky to have you"

I knew George was talking about joey and it just made me think about what happend last night, tears escaped and started rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"He dumped me, used me for sex" I sobbed this time.

"Then he's stupid" he said while pulling me into a hug and rubbing his hand up and down my back.

This is the George I like, this is how he was when we first got together.

"Why you being nice" I asked.

"Because like I said you deserve better plus I'm having counselling, just finished my first session, it's for my temper" he said.

"Good, right bye then" we both said.

I walked thought the gate and bumped into a hard body, looking up I saw joey.

"Watch we're your going will ya" I snapped at him as I went to walk off again.

Joey grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back.

"Oh, your doing the violence too now then?" I said trying to hurt him with my words as much as he hurt me.

Although I regretted the words as soon as they left.

"Lauren, you know me better than that" he said.

"I thought I did, turns out being used by someone can turn you bitter" I laughed.

Joey looked at me sadly, which I didn't get, this is what he wanted he shouldn't look sad he should be happy.

"Why were you talking to George, you shouldn't be near him he's dangerous" joey asked.

"You don't get to tell me what to do joey, and not that it's any of your business, he was just saying sorry for everything and he's having counselling now" I told him.

"Oh, so how are you?" He asked.

Is he kidding? How does he think I'm doing I got my heart broke yesterday, he had a nerve.

I scoffed at him and walked off without answering.

There was one thing on my mind, alcohol.

It would take away all the pain and hurt.

It would certainly make me forget about joey branning.

**_Soo there you go._**

**_There's probably gonna be a couple of chapters today because its my day off._**

**_Hope you liked it_**

**_Please review:)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Comfort.**

**Lauren's POV**

I went straight to the minute mart and bough a bottle of vodka. If I couldn't have joey to make me happy then I was having the vodka.

I went home and straight up to my room, I didn't bother about a glass I just drank it straight from the bottle.  
It was harsh on my throat but worth it when I was happy and pain free.

Before I knew it I was being shook on my bed.  
"Lauren get up!" My mum shouted.  
When I came round and opened my eyes my mum was giving me disapproving looks.  
Something I was used to then.  
"Save it mum, I drink to take away the pain, it's my way of coping" I said.  
"What pain?" She asked.  
"Nothing"  
"Just get some sleep ey? And we'll talk later?" Mum said.  
Great what ami gonna say, yeah my cousin who I'm in live with broke my heart, just used me for sex.  
I can see it now. Delightful conversation.

By the time I had woke up again I didn't feel too bad just a slight headache, my body must be used to being abused by alcohol now.  
I made my way downstairs and for a change mum and dad were arguing in the living room.  
I made my way into the kitchen and took some pain killers, when I got back to the stairs Oscar was sat sobbing.  
I was sick of this now, so I got Oscar dressed and went for a walk with him until they had stopped arguing.  
I looked at the time when we got outside to see it was 3 in the morning.  
I must have slept a while, I thought it was only about 10pm.

Me and Oscar walked around for a bit but it started to get cold so I started making my way back home with him.  
"Joey!" Oscar shouted as he spotted him come out of the club.  
Great, just great.  
He started walking over to us, why I couldn't just leave me alone was beyond me.  
"Hey mr, what you doing out here?" Joey asked.  
"Loz bought me for a walk because mummy and daddy are shouting" Oscar told joey.  
"Oh dear, well do you want to come stay with me and Alice tonight it's getting cold" joey said.  
How dare he use Oscar to try and get me to go round. He is being well out of order, I wanted nothing to do with him.  
"No! We gotta go home don't we Oscar" I said while walking off.  
"Bye joey" Oscar shouted behind me as I carried him home.

/

It had been six weeks now since joey broke my heart and I had been doing my best to avoid him and so far it was working.  
It had become a regular routine for me to go out everynight and get drunk.  
I know it's not the best idea but it took away the heart break.  
And a life without heartbreak is what I wanted.  
Tonight was different though I didn't feel good and I wanted to clear my head, so opted for a walk instead.

Joeys POV

I was finishing work early tonight for a change, it was only 10pm.  
I'd be greatful for an early night not that I could get much sleep, I'd be too busy thinking about Lauren.  
I couldn't shift the guilt, it kills me to know I'm the reason she's heartbroken, hurt and the reason she's going out drinking every night.  
I could tell Alice knew she had made the wrong decision, she was feeling guilty it was written all over her face.  
I made my way out of the club when I saw Lauren walking towards me.  
She looked a mess, her face was pale her hair was all scraped back in a pony tail and her clothes hung of her.  
She had lost weight I could tell.  
She was just a shell of the old funny, sarcastic feisty Lauren I used to know.  
She now just looked upset and worried all the time.  
I has done this.

She noticed me walking towards her and she turned around to walk the other way.  
I just stood there speechless, I wanted to help her.  
Someone put there arm around me, I turned round to see Alice.  
"Did you see the state of her al? that's my fault, I did that, I hurt her so much she can't cope anymore, she gets drunk everynight, she looks ill she's a mess" I said.  
"No it's my fault, you love her don't you?" She asked me.  
I thought that was obvious.  
"I do, so much"  
"Then I'm not gonna stand in your way, tomorrow you go get your girl"  
I couldn't believe it Alice was happy for me to be with Lauren, I just wish she would have realised I loved Lauren at the start so I didn't have to hurt her.  
I pulled her into a hug, "thankyou".  
I couldn't wait tomorrow I was gonna get Lauren back.  
Finally everything was gonna be okay.

**_Do you think everything gonna be okay?  
Please review:)_**

**_Chapter preview_**

**_"My names dr Thomas from walford general"_**

**_"It took longer than we thought"_**

**_"Sorry for the loss"_**


	15. Chapter 15

Loss.

Tanya's POV

I was so mad at Lauren she hadn't come home last night.  
One more time ill try her phone one more time then I'm calling the police.  
Luckily she answered this time.  
T- hello, Lauren?  
yes, hi is thins miss cross, mother of Lauren branning?  
T- yeah whose this  
My names dr. Thomas from walford general, your daughter was admitted in early hours this morning and she may need her stomach pumping.  
T- oh, god ill be there as soon as I can

I needed to ring Alice to see if she could have Oscar then I could go fetch max and go to the hospital.

T- hey Alice  
A- everything okay auntie Tanya?  
T- could you look after Oscar for me, he's at my mums at the minute if you could go pick him up that would be great?  
A- course, err.. Everything alright?  
T-not really Lauren's been rushed into hospital and might need her stomach pumping  
A-oh my god! I hope she's okay, I'll go pick Oscar up now  
Thanks Alice, bye

Alice's POV

"Joey!" I shouted. He was just getting ready to go and win Lauren back.  
He came running downstairs.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Tanya phoned, I've got to go to corals and pick Oscar up to look after him" I said.  
"Seriously al? That's what you shouted me down for?" He said.  
I didn't know how to tell joey this, it was gonna kill him.  
"Al, what's wrong?  
"Erm. It's Lauren she got rushed into hospital, she might need her stomach pumping"  
Joey grabbed his coat and ran out the door without a word.

Joeys POV

I couldn't help but think of the worst, this was all my fault.  
She had only drank to forget what I did to her.  
I rushed through the corridors of the hospital to the reception desk.  
"Lauren branning" I said.  
The receptionist at the desk looked up and she was clearly checking me out, normally I would go for her, blonde hair, skinny blue eyes but Lauren had my heart.  
"And who are you" she asked.  
"Her boyfriend" I smirked cockily as her face dropped.  
"Yes straight down and your second left" she said.

I shot down the corridor to we're I saw max, Tanya, abi and Kirsty.  
"What are you doing here joey?" Tanya asked.  
"Um, Alice told me what happend, is she okay?" I asked  
"We don't know anything yet, there in there pumping her stomach" Tanya said.  
"You welcome to stay though joey, I know you two are close and you helped her a lot with George and that" max said.  
I smiled and nodded at him, I'm sure he wouldn't be so willing if he knew we had slept together.

Max's POV

The doctor came out and we all stood up.  
"Lauren branning"  
"Yeah that's us" I said.  
"Hi, I'm doctor Thomas, I've been treating your daughter I also spoke to miss cross on the phone" he said.  
"Is she okay" joey interrupted.  
"There were a few complications with laurens treatment" the doctor said.  
"Complications what do you mean" Tanya spoke out.  
"We'll Lauren has been experiencing really bad stomach pains for about two days now, this would have made her look ill, did you notice this?" The doctor said.  
"Um, she has been looking a bit under the weather recently" Tanya said.  
"I'm afraid Lauren had a miscarriage two days ago that's what caused her to pass out because she didn't have it treated, sorry for the loss"  
"She was pregnant" I asked.  
"She was yeah, we sorted out the miscarriage and then she had her stomach pumped, she is stable now but in a big amount of pain, so I'd like to keep her in overnight to see how she gets on" the doctor told us.

Joeys face paled he looked like he was about to cry. I know they are cousins and they were close but he's taking this to heart a bit.  
I would talk to him later.  
"Can we see her" Tanya asked.  
"You can all go in now but you only have ten minutes as she needs to rest, under no circumstances are you allowed to stress miss branning" the doctor said.  
"Thankyou" I said.

"Hi babe" I said  
Lauren forced a smile on to her face and scanned around her room, she reached joey and stopped her face dropped.  
I don't know what that was about but I would question it later.  
"How you feeling" I asked her.  
"Like crap"  
"Did the doctor explain everything to you darling" Tanya asked.  
"Yeah I had a miscarriage and had my stomach pumped" Lauren snapped.  
"We've got to go now but ill be picking you up in the morning" I told her.  
"Okay" she said.  
We all said our goodbyes before leaving.

Joeys POV

I made my excuses to catch the tube, said I was going to my mums.  
I wasn't going to my mums I was sneaking back into Lauren's room.  
I walked into Lauren's room and she turned round moaning out at her stomach.  
"Careful, do you mind if we talk" I asked.  
"Yeah I do mind, I'm tired" she snapped.

Lauren's POV

I watched as joeys eyes watered up I don't think I'd seen him cry before it hurt me to see it but I wanted him to feel the pain he caused me.  
"Shouldn't I be the one crying, I'm the one that got beat up by my ex boyfriend, played by my current boyfriend, had my heartbroken, had a miscarriage and had my stomach pumped all in what just under two months" I said to him.  
Saying it out loud made me realise how much I had been through in the past couple of weeks.  
"I'm sorry, can you give me a chance to explain" he said to me.  
"Explain what?" I asked.  
"I love you Lauren, more than I've ever loved anyone" he said.  
Well he's certainly got a funny way of showing it.  
"Do you really expect me to fall for that again" I snapped at him.  
"Please Lauren, Alice made me choose you or her, I know I made the wrong choice now but she's okay with us now"  
Alice? He chose Alice over me. How could she do this to me? To us?  
"So that's why your here because she okay with us" I asked him  
"Yes I want there to be an us again Lauren, I love you, it broke my heart too" he said.

Joeys POV

"No, joey I won't do this again please just leave"  
"No Lauren c'mon I love you so much I promise ill never hurt you again"  
"It's too late joey, I won't have my heart broke again, just leave" she shouted at me.  
The doctor came in and ordered me to leave as Lauren was getting too stressed. I couldn't believe Lauren didn't want us to try again.

Max POV

I knew there was something wrong with joey so I took Tanya and Kirsty home then I rushed back to the hospital to find something out from Lauren.  
I got to Lauren's room and I heard her and joey talking.  
I listened quite shocked as what happend my daughter and my nephew were in love. I'd never seen joey like this, he walked out of the room and broke down on the floor.  
I rushed over to him and put my hand on his back.

Joeys POV

I looked up to see max, I didn't know how to react.  
"How much of that did you hear?" I asked  
"Pretty much all of it, it's okay joe, I can see you love Lauren, I knew in the back of my head there has always been something between you, you can't help who you fall in love with" he said.  
I was shocked I didn't know what to say.  
"Sounds out of character for Alice though" max said.  
"I think she was scared of loosing me, if I had my time again I would choose Lauren" I told him.  
"We'll she's come to her senses now, we should go home and you should sleep, then tomorrow you and me are coming back here and getting Lauren back"  
"We are?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I just want my daughter happy joe and I'm gunna make sure that happens."

There you go.  
There will be another chapter tonight maybe tomorrow  
Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Getting Lauren back.

Joeys POV

I was really nervous abot today, I'd hardly slept thought the night.  
Too busy thinking of how I was going to get Laurent to trust me again and give me another chance.  
I wasn't happy with Alice for making me choose between her and Lauren.  
If I didn't have to make that choice Lauren wouldn't have been heartbroken, which means she wouldn't have drank all that alcohol causing her to have a miscarriage.

I couldn't be too mad though because I made that choice by myself, it was the wrong choice but I made it and I would regret making it for a long time.

I was quite shocked at how accepting max was of me and Lauren. After all we were his daughter and nephew in a relationship, if that's what you could call it now.  
Having max on side would give me more of a chance of winning Lauren back.

Max's POV

I could tell how nervous joey was, it only proved to me how much he cared about Lauren.  
He's already shown me he can protect Lauren through everything with George.  
I know he loves her, anyone can see that and he definitely makes her happy, up until a few weeks ago Lauren was the happiest I've ever seen her and she didn't drink.

While on the way to the hospital he was playing with his hands a lot and his legs were shaking and he was just staring into space.  
"Joe, relax yeah, it will all work out." I told him.  
"I hope you're right, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it does" joey said.  
I smiled at joey and parked the car up.

We made our way over to reception.  
"Lauren branning" I asked.  
"Yes, here are the discharge forms you'll be needing" the receptionist told me.  
I was about to say thankyou before she interrupted and flirted with joey.

"So had a row with the girlfriend then?" She asked joey.  
"Excuse me?" Joey said.  
"We'll I noticed she was angry yesterday and you were upset.  
"I don't see what it's got to do with you" joey told her.  
"It hasn't, you'd have a lot more fun with me and I'd be able to make you happier than she does" she said.  
Wow this girl had a nerve.  
"No chance, I love Lauren, you've got nothing on her, she's amazing" joey said.

I watched with pride as joey defended my daughter, chuckling to myself as he finished.  
Clearly I wasn't the only one proud as Lauren was stood behind joey just as he was defending her.  
"Careful love, sounding desperate there" Lauren told the receptionist this also made me chuckle.  
I smiled at Lauren and joey spun round to see her, his whole face lit up when he saw her.  
"How are you, he asked.

Lauren's POV

I was ready to leave and got bored of waiting for my dad so headed to reception to wait for him.  
When I got to reception my almost broke again as I saw the receptionist flirting with joey and he couldn't tell if he was flirting back so I walked closer.  
Joey was defending me it only made me love him more.  
"Careful love, sounding desperate there" I told her smirking.  
I froze as I realised my dad was also stood there.  
He must of found out about me and joey but he smiled at me reassuring me he was okay with it.  
Joey spun around and we both smiled as we became face to face.  
"How are you?" He asked  
"Been better" I told him truthfully, I wasn't gonna wrap this up for him so he can feel better.  
"Let's go, Lauren I'm taking you to joeys you two need to talk" dad said.  
I sighed. I needed to get this conversation over with though.

Me and joey made our way into number 23 having said goodbye to dad.  
He ushered me into the living room onto the sofa and he sat beside me.

There was an awkward silence for about ten minutes.  
"I don't know what you want me to say joey" I told him.  
"Just hear me out please, if I could go back Lauren and believe me I wish I could, I would pick you" he told me.  
"You didn't though" I said.  
"I know and I'm so sorry" he said.  
"You picked Alice because she wasn't happy, what if somebody else gets un happy you just gonna dump me again" I asked him.  
"No! Ill never hurt you again" he said.  
"How do I know that though?"  
"You don't, but if you just give me another chance ill prove you can trust me" joey said.  
"I don't know joey I don't think I could go through that heartbreak again" I said.  
" you won't have to because I love you more than anyone else in the world and ill never hurt you again" joey said.  
Wow.  
"Anyone in the world" I asked as my eyes started filling up.  
"Yeah you're the one Lauren, I love you so much" he told me as his own tears started to fall.  
"I'm not trying to spite you, I just don't wanna ever go through that again but I do love you, so much" I told him.

I looked joey in the eyes and I couldn't keep my emotions under control as I began to cry, my whole body shaking.  
Joey pulled me into him, wrapping both his arms tight around me while kissing the top of my head.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" joey said.  
Just being back in joeys arm made me relax, more relaxed than I've been since he left.  
"Promise me you won't hurt me again" I said as I looked up at him.  
His eyes widened as he realised what I was saying.  
"I-ill never hurt you ever again, I promise" joey said as he held me tighter.  
"Then were us again" I said.  
Joey kissed me on the head.  
"You gotta work for it though" I told him smirking.  
"I promise I will" he told me.

"Can we just lay and cuddle up here all day and can I stop with you tonight" I asked him.  
"Of course babe"  
"I'll get dad to cover for me with mum".

Joeys POV

I was so happy Lauren had given me another chance.  
I was gonna do everything I could to win her trust back.  
We spent the rest of the day cuddling on the sofa, stealing a quick kiss every now and then.  
We went to bed and I held Lauren close to me all night.  
I had everything I needed because I had Lauren.

Please review.  
Not sure if I can get another one up today ill try my best though.


	17. Chapter 17

**Back to normal?**

**Lauren's POV**

I woke up the next morning it was already 11:30 am.  
I hadn't slept this well in about seven weeks and by the look of joey who was still fast asleep, neither had he.

I felt so relaxed and calm, waking up in joeys arms was great.  
Don't get me wrong life wasn't perfect I was lying in bed with my cousin who I was madly in love with but my life was the best it's ever been and I was happy, we were happy.

Everything couldn't just go back to normal I had to learn to trust joey again and I expected him to win my trust back.  
I wasn't gonna just forgive him and everything goes back to normal.

Joeys POV

I woke up after the best nights sleep in a long time.  
I looked down at Lauren who was curled into my body staring into space.  
"You alright babe?" I asked her.  
"Yeah I'm just thinking" she said.  
Normally I'd make a joke to that comment but I had to get back in her good books so decided to leave it.  
"Go on joey,motel me its dangerous I know your dying to" Lauren said.  
I chuckled at her, she knew me so well.  
"I was going to but decided against it, I need to get back in your good books"  
"Whipped" she said while looking rather smug.  
"I don't think so branning" I told her.  
Although really I knew she did.  
"Anyway what we doing today" she asked me.  
"Step one of my plan"  
"Which is?" She asked.  
I wasn't sure wether she was gonna like this or not.  
"Family dinner at yours then were gonna tell everyone about us" I told her.  
Lauren's eyes widened and it took her a while for it to sink in.  
"What if they don't accept us?" Lauren asked.  
"Then there not worth it, as long as we got each other that's all that matters babe" I told her.

Lauren's POV

I couldn't believe we were telling everybody about us today, I was really nervous.  
I didn't want to loose any of my family over being with joey but I definitely wasn't gonna loose joey over this.  
"Can I tell them, I think it will be better if I do" I told him.  
"Only if your sure babe" he told me.  
"Yeah, we already have dad and Alice on side" I said.  
"Yeah and I'm pretty sure your mum and abi will be okay with us too once they see how happy you are" joey said.  
"And I don't really care what anyone else thinks" I told him.  
I really didn't care about anybody else's opinion as long as I had my mum dad and abi on side, anybody else was a bonus.  
"See, it will all work out babe now come here" joey said.  
Joey pulled me on top of him and placed his lips onto mine as his hands started to stroke my sides underneath my top.  
"Nuh-uh, remember you gotta get in my good books" I smirked at him.  
Joey pouted at me and I just had to give him a quick kiss.  
He chuckled at me before getting out of bed.  
"Okay ill make breakfast then shall I?" Joey said.  
"Yeah then we can be lazy all day until we have to go to mums" I said.  
"Babe, it will be okay" joey said  
I hate how he could read me.  
"And if not we could always run back here" I laughed.  
"Love you" joey said.  
"Love you too"

Before we knew it we were standing outside number 5 waiting to be let in.  
Joey squeezed my hand giving me that extra boost I needed.  
"Hello darling, come here, hi joey" mum said as she pulled me into a hug.  
"Hi Tanya, want a hand with anything" joey said.  
"Oh no darling you go sit down, see such a gentleman this one" mum said.  
I giggled which caused mum to give me a funny look.  
"I'm not sure she'll think you're such a gentleman when she finds out what we've been up to" I whispered.  
Joey chuckled at me before leading us into the living room.

Dinner went quite well, no unwelcome visitors or dramas taking place.  
Well accept the one that was about to happen.  
I kinda figured out dad was in on joeys plan because he kept smiling at me and asking if I was okay all through dinner.  
Joey squeezed my knee under the table indicating it was time.  
"Mum, I've, me and joey have something to tell you" I told her.  
" what is it" mum said.  
I looked down at my feet for a second before looking back up to mums face.  
Mum sighed at me.  
"Oh Lauren what have you done" mum said.  
"It's me and joey, were together" I told her in almost a whisper.  
She choked a bit on her drink.  
"You're what?"

**_There you go, just managed to get it up  
Next chapter will probably be tomorrow night,  
Review please_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Out in the open.**

**Lauren's POV**

"We're together" I said.  
Mum gasped.  
This wasn't looking good. I decided to take a long sip of my drink to busy my mouth, that way I wouldn't say anything stupid.  
There were a few gasps around the room as everybody realised what I had just said.  
"About time too ay?" Mum said.  
It was my turn to choke on my drink.  
Me and joey looked at each other a bit confused and clueless.  
What on earth was she talking about, she did hear what I just said, right?  
Abi was looking at mum a bit confused too before looking at mine and joeys hands he had just entwined.  
"What do you mean" I asked finally managing to form some words.  
"Lauren, this isn't exactly the ideal relationship but I've always known there was something between you two, you've got a connection" mum said.  
Wow.  
I didn't know what I was supposed to say to that.  
I tried to respond again but my mouth just opened and closed a few times.  
Nothing.

Joeys POV

I couldn't believe Tanya had been happy for us to be together all along.  
I watched as Lauren tried to speak but her mouth was just opening and closing.  
Max was smiling at the two of us which I reciprocated grateful of his support.  
Kirsty didn't look to pleased though as all of Max's attention was on Lauren and not her.  
She didn't like that in fact she looked disgusted.  
Cora was looking at me like she was about to kill me though.  
"So, erm you don't mind me and Lauren being together" I asked Tanya.  
"Joey, I just want Lauren to be happy and that's with you and I know your cousins but you can't help who you fall in love with" Tanya said.  
Tanya was a lot more understanding than I thought.  
Lauren smiled widely at her mum I don't think she was able to form any words yet.  
I watched as Cora took a gulp of her drink while putting her cigarette out, stepping towards me.  
This could go either way, Cora isn't the typical grandmother.  
She's quite scary actually.  
"And do you love her" Cora asked me while poking my chest.  
I'd suddenly gone very nervous.  
"Nan!" Lauren shouted.  
"I'm just asking the boy a question" she told Lauren.  
"Yeah I do, I love her and I'm never gonna stop loving her" I told her mailing at lauren.  
I think I had just won abi over who was currently in the middle of a not so subtle happy dance with Alice.  
"We'll that's good enough for me" Cora said.  
Thank god.  
"Do you love him" abi asked Lauren almost desperate for the answer to be yes.  
"Yeah , I love him so much" Lauren told abi whilst her and Alice squealed a bit.

Lauren's POV

Now we had got our relationship out in the open I felt so much better.  
Me and joey could be together when we wanted and we wouldn't have to hide out in the house all the time.  
I couldn't believe how well everyone had took it really, I thought they were gonna be ashamed of me.  
Auntie carol didn't look like she was very happy with me and joey but I didn't pay much attention to her to be honest.  
I had my mum, dad, abi, Alice who had my forgiveness now after a chat this morning and my nan.  
That was good enough for me.  
Anybody else's opinion didn't matter.  
After everything was finished with we sat around the living room talking and drinking, only lemonade for me though.  
We all enjoyed the rest of the night however Kirsty was getting drinker and drinker, also giving me dirty looks which was starting to piss me off.  
"So you two really together then" Kirsty asked.  
"Yeah" I said back.  
She laughed sarcastically before stumbling onto he other foot.  
Joey put his arm on my back before pulling me into him in a protective manner.  
"But don't you think it's a bit weird y'know having sex with your cousin" she said.  
Normally I'd get up and slap her but I wasn't gonna make a show of myself, especially as I'm sober, which I intended to stay from now on so I decided to be mature about this, one childish comment wouldn't hurt though.  
"Kirsty!" Dad snapped.  
"What I'm just saying, it's strange" Kirsty said, clearly aiming that at me in attempt to rile me up.  
She had no right to comment on my relationship when hers was based on a rebound my dad was having.  
"Don't you think it's a bit strange stealing somebody's husband because you can't get your own" I snapped back.  
My mum and joey chuckled to themselves, trying to hide it by taking a drink of there drink causing me to smirk.  
Abi gasped at my comment, she never did cope well in these situations.  
Kirsty was clearly stuck for words, it taking her a while to respond.  
"Max, do something then!" Kirsty snapped at my dad.  
My dad raised an eyebrow at her before speaking.  
"We're leaving you don't get to speak to my daughter like that" dad said.  
I smirked at Kirsty making her more angry as she realised dad was sticking up for me and not her.  
"Sorry babe" dad said.  
"It's alright think she had too much to drink"  
"Yeah, ill see you later" dad said as he pulled me into a hug.  
"Bye dad"  
"Mum can I stop at joeys?" I pleaded with her.  
I just wanted to spend the night with my boyfriend, now that everybody knew about us we were kinda official.  
Mum looked at me like she didn't know what her answer was gonna be.  
"Please, I'll look after her" joey said.  
Abi and Alice started to giggle again at joeys choice of words while my cheeks went bright red.  
"Oh girls seriously? He didn't mean like that" mum said.  
I laughed at mum, she just hoped he didn't mean like that.  
"Okay, you can stop at joeys" mum said.  
While Alice and abi were still in school girl mode joey went and grabbed our coats.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, all of you" I said.  
Alice was having a sleep over with abi so me and joey had the house to ourselves for the night.  
"Bye darling" mum said.  
When we got outside both me and joey laughed I think we'd been dying to laugh all night.  
"That went well" I told him.  
"It did" he smirked.  
"Joey!" I squealed as he chucked me on his shoulder and sprinted to number 5.  
He raced up the stairs with me and put me down leaning me up against the door.  
He crashed his lips down onto mine with force, I reciprocated back with as much force as I could showing how much I loved him in that one kiss.  
His tongue moved across the bottom of my lips asking for entry which I was more than happy to give.  
Our tongues danced together as joey dropped me on the bed.  
This was gonna be a long night.

**_Got this up earlier than expected.  
I'm running out of ideas now..  
Anyway review please..  
I might be able to get another one up tonight, will be late though_**


	19. Authors note

Thankyou for the reviews  
Not sure we're this story's going  
I'm running out of ideas now so any new ideas will be welcome  
Thinking of ending this soon

let me no if you want me to continue this x


	20. Chapter 20

**So thanks to lovelove94 for the idea and inspiration for this story. Your reviews have inspired me a lot and of course my other reviewers.**

**Friends.**

Joeys POV

Me and Lauren were sat in the living room after breakfast debating on how we were gonna tell our friends about us, that's if they hadn't already heard.  
This is walford after all.

"Do you think they'll take it well" I asked Lauren.  
"I'm not sure, fats and poppy will be okay I'm sure of it, whit and Tyler I'm not sure about" Lauren said.  
" I'm sure it will be fine, I mean our family were okay with us" I told her.  
"Y'know what though, Lucy ain't gonna be pleased" Lauren said.  
"We'll she's just gonna have to get over it ain't she" I said.

Before we could get to worried about it though there was a knock at the door.  
None of us moved, both of us expecting the other to get it.  
Lauren looked up at me indicating she wasn't moving, making me chuckle.  
"I take it I'm getting that" I said.  
"That's what you usually do when someone k oaks at your door joey" Lauren said while smirking at me.  
"Ey, your sarcasms on top form today" I told her.  
"It's your house joey, I'm the guest" she said while winking at me.  
I leant over and kissed Lauren's cheek.  
"You'll never be just a guest baby" I said while winking at her, then jumping of the sofa to answer the door.  
I heard Lauren giggling as I made my way to the door.

"Hell-, erm it's not a good time" I said shocked at who was standing at the door and why they were here.  
They must have heard about me and Lauren, why else would they be at my door.  
"This won't take long trust me"  
"You better had come through then" I told them.  
I was pretty sure letting them in was a bad idea and I'd pay for it later.

Lauren's POV

I froze as I realised who was at the door, I didn't know if I was ready to tell them about me and joey yet.  
I tensed up even more when I heard joey telling them to come in.  
Nice one babe.

"Alright lo?"  
"Er yeah, what you doing here?" I asked.  
" I could ask you the same thing"  
"I'm guessing you've heard the rumours about me and joey" I said.  
"I'm not gunna insult you by lying whit, there true" I said.  
"But your family" Whitney said.  
"We didn't mean for this to happen, we did try to fight our feelings, block them out" I said almost in tears.  
Whitney sighed while looking at me and joey.  
"You shouldn't have to fight you're feelings lo, I wish you would have told me though, I mean after all I did go out with my step mums brother" Whitney chuckled.  
"Thankyou" I said back.

"Luce" I asked knowing she was most likely to throw a fit, Lucy staying quiet was never good.  
"Oh, I was just waiting for whit to have her opinion, don't worry I'm gonna have mine" she said.  
"I never doubted it" I replied back.  
"Go on then" joey said.  
"You do know that your cousins right?" Lucy stated.  
Oh yeah Luce state the fucking obvious I thought to myself.  
"Thanks for pointing that out it was real helpful" joey told her.  
"Does it not feel wrong?" Lucy asked.  
"No it feels perfectly right" joey said.  
Damn, did he know how to melt my heart.  
"Look Lucy I ain't arguing with you me and joey are together, staying together!" I snapped this time.  
"It's wrong" Lucy stated.  
"It's not like they grew up together is it Luce? They only met a couple of months ago" Whitney said.  
"Y'know he'll dump you as soon as you want any sort of commitment" Lucy smirked knowing she was getting under my skin now.  
I rolled my eyes at how naive she really was.  
No Lucy, he didn't wanna commit to you because he didn't love you and you're a clingy desperate cow. I didn't say that out loud though because I'm pretty sure it would have caused a bitch fight there and then, as much as that would have amused me I wasn't in the mood and I've got this whole mature thing going on as a promise to my mum and dad.  
"I am committed to Lauren though Luce, y'know why because I love her" joey said.  
Come on this has gotta piss her off.  
Whits eyes widened and her mouth fell a little, I don't think she knew joey had a vulnerable side, neither did Lucy which amused me, a lot.  
I don't think many people knew about joeys vulnerable side apart from I who got to see it a lot.  
That's what I love about joey he's got so many sides to him. Vulnerable, funny, protective, loving and well gorgeous.  
Getting carried away now.  
"Y-you love her?" Lucy stuttered.  
Finally we got through to her.  
"Yeah and I love him, it's as simple as that, we're just two people who fell in love" I told her.  
Lucy scoffed.  
"Accept your related" she smirked.  
I rolled my eyes we were clearly going round in circles.  
"Don't coming running to me when he dumps you, and he will dump you Lauren" Lucy said before storming out.  
And I'm the drama queen?  
"Ignore her, you're great together" whit said.  
"Thanks whit, do you think you could tell the others for us" I asked her.  
"Yeah course, meet me in the vic at eight and ill tell them all before you get there" whit said.  
Before I could get the chance to object joey agreed that we would meet them there.  
Great.  
"See you guys later" whit said.  
"Bye" we both said in unison.

I was nervous about tonight.  
First me and joey would be subject to everyone's glares gossiping and judging.  
Secondly I would be at the one place I could make a fool of my self if my inner demons come out but after promising my parents and joey I would stay away from the alcohol, I was going to do just that.

"Babe, Alice told mum about us" joey said.  
I tensed up, not exactly a good first impression is it.  
Oh hi, I'm your niece also shacked up with your son, nice to meet you!  
Do I introduce myself as her niece or her sons girlfriend?  
Awkward.  
"Don't worry she knows were cousins and shes fine with it, as long as I'm happy which I am" joey said.  
That relaxed me a bit meaning we had all parents on side.  
Apart from Derek I'm pretty sure he'd be turning in his grave right now.  
"Good, me too" I said.  
"We'll I'm glad you said that babe because I got permission of your mum and dad last night and if you'd like to I want you to move in with me" joey said.  
I was literally doing a happy dance inside my head.  
"Yes! I'd love to move in with you!" I screamed as I pounced on him.  
"Good because there bringing your stuff over any second now" joey said.  
Jesus he really was prepared.  
"God I love you" I told him  
"And I love you"

**_Next chapter is the vic and joeys mum turning up.  
Also I had an Idea earlier and I got way excited about it, It's gonna be in the next few chapters, it's kinda impossible but this is fanfiction and I suppose any things possible  
Review please:)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alcoholics.**

**Lauren's POV**

My mum and dad bought aside of my things from home over to joeys.  
Dad and joey started on taking everything upstairs while I made them drinks and chatting with mum Alice and abi in the kitchen.  
"So, excited to be living with me and joey then?" Alice asked me.  
"I'm so excited" I giggled.  
"I can't believe your leaving me" mum pouted.  
I rolled my eyes at my mum, she could be so dramatic.  
"Mum I'm just across the road it's not like I'm moving miles away, besides you still got abs and Oscar" I told her.  
"Does this mean all your attentions gonna be on me now" abi asked mum.  
"It certainly does" mum said sounding excited.  
Abi dramatically sighed before looking at me.  
"Lo, please don't leave she's gonna suffocate me" abi pleaded with me as we all burst into laughter.

"You girls relax, it's okay" dad said.  
"Shut up I've made you both a drink what more do you want" I told him.  
Dad raised his eyebrow at me.  
Yes dad I was being serious.  
"Sorry uncle max, do you want a hand" Alice asked.  
I rolled my eyes at Alice she was so polite, too polite sometimes.  
"He's joking Al" I told her.  
"Oh, erm I-I" Alice stuttered luckily being saved by her phone ringing.  
"I gotta get this" Alice said as she walked in to the other room.  
"Sorry darling I gotta get back to the salon, and abi's got coursework" mum said.  
"Alright ill probably see you guys tomorrow, bye" I said.  
"Me too babe, gonna meet Kirsty for lunch, ill see you later" dad said.  
"Bye" both me and joey replied.

I could feel joey move closer to me as I had my back faced to him making a drink.  
"Looks like its just you and me baby" joey whispered, making my body tingle.  
"Joey, Alice is just next door on the phone" I reminded him.  
"I'm pretty sure that's my mum she's talking to and if I'm right, she'll be in there at least half hour" joey said.  
I giggled and ran through the hallway and to the stairs.  
I looked back and saw the confused look on joeys face.  
"What's up you changed your mind babe" I asked him as he clicked on to what I was saying.  
His face broke into a smile as he chased me up the stairs.

/

We were soon heading over to the vic and I was really nervous, people might hate me and think I'm disgusting.  
I tried not to let it bother me but it did.  
"Wait up guys" Alice shouted from behind us.  
I turned around to see Alice and another woman, she was middle aged and had mousy coloured hair, looked quite friendly.  
Joey clearly knew her because his whole face lit up when he saw her.  
"Mum!" Joey said whilst pulling her into a hug.  
Mum? seriously. I suppose it's time to make the first impression then.  
Don't fuck this up Lauren.  
"Hi, you must be Lauren, Alice has told me all about you" she said.  
"Oh god, nothing too bad I hope" I asked.  
Just running through everything Alice could've told her about me in my head.  
"No, no I'm Marie it's nice to meet you" she said.  
"It's nice to meet you too" I told her.  
Joey took hold of my hand as we walked into the vic, him walking s straight over to the bar.  
"Lemonade babe?" He asked me.  
I don't know what people were shocked more by, me and joey or me having a soft drink.  
"Yes please" I replied.  
It actually wasn't too bad but I noticed I had all eyes on me and joey, making me very uncomfortable.  
Joey must of noticed this as he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him.  
I think his intentions were to make me calm and relax, but all it did was make people stare more.  
"Ey Lauren, ignore them sweetheart they'll find something new to stare at by this time tomorrow." Alfie said.  
Joey nudged me "see" he said and I giggled.  
"Right me and Alice are gonna go and mingle so she can introduce me to everybody" Marie said as they walked off.

We went over to the table all our friends were sat at, hoping they were all gonna be okay with us.  
We sat down and everyone carried on as normal, abi and Whitney smiled at me so I just figured everyone was okay about us.  
"Joey, I hope your taking care of my baby girl" fats said.  
Joey chuckled at fats "of course" joey said.  
I giggled with whit and abi before we all got involved in conversation.

Marie and Alice were making there way back over to the table and joey was not gunna be happy with Alice she was all over the place, Marie didn't look to pleased either.  
"Al, what the hell. Your wasted" joey scolded her.  
"Leave her joey I've already told her" Marie said.  
"Chill joey I'm just having fun" Alice slurred.  
"Yeah you're just going home" joey snapped.  
I doubt she'll think it's still fun in the morning.  
"Babe ill take her home and ill be straight back" joey said.  
"Okay, sleep on your side al" I told her.

"I thought me and you could have a little chat" Marie said.  
"Yeah sure" I said.  
"So I've met some people and there's a few people that say you have a drink problem" Marie asked.  
What the hell was I meant to say to that, I only gave up drinking a week ago, I'm hardly sober.  
"It's okay love, I know what your going through, it's an addiction and its hard to come by" Marie asked.  
"I haven't had one single drink for a week now though" I said like that was something to be proud of.  
Well to me it was.  
"That's good love, it's gonna be hard to keep up though, I should know" Marie said.  
"How do you know" I asked confused.  
"My daughter was an alcoholic" she said.  
Alice an alcoholic, I'm sorry but that doesn't seem right.  
"I know what you're thinking and no not Alice, her name was grace" Marie said.  
"Erm, was?" I asked feeling a bit like I was intruding.  
"The addiction got too much for her and she couldn't fight it in the end, she passed away two years ago" Marie said.  
Damn I put my footin it.  
"Oh I'm sorry"  
" joey took it really hard, she was his baby sister he used to protect her like Alice, she was Alice's twin and they all got on so well" marine said.  
"He never said anything." I said.  
"It was an awful time for joey he used to look after grace and try and help her but there was nothing we could do for her and that killed joey" Marie said.  
"I'm not gonna end up that way I've stopped and it's staying that way" I tried to reassure her.  
" you can't be certain you won't slip up Lauren, I think you should stay away from joey I don't want him to get hurt again" Marie asked.  
Was she seriously asking me what I thought she was?  
"I won't hurt him" I told her.  
"Trust me you will, it's an addiction Lauren it never goes away, now just ring him and make your excuses" Marie said her last part a bit harsh.  
I was just realising what joey had been through, did I wanna make him go through all the pain again? What if I did slip up?  
"I'll ring him" I said.  
My heart was breaking as I started the phonecall.  
J. Hey baby.  
L. Hey your mums on her way over  
J. What about you  
L- I'm stoping at mums, abi's having a tough time with jay.  
J. Are you okay  
L. Yeah I'm fine babe  
J. Ill see you tomorrow yeah  
L. Hm maybe.  
J. Lauren what's wrong  
L. I'm sorry joey I can't do this any ore, just leave me alone please

I put the phone down on him and ran home in tears.  
Unbeknown to me abi had heard the conversation with Marie and joey.

Joeys pov

I don't understand, why would Lauren do this.  
We love each other and we wanna be together so what's the problem.  
Something happend I between me taking Alice home and that phone call and I intend on finding out.

**_There you go  
Sorry it's late I didn't finish work till 11 and only just managed to get this up  
Review please. Back soon._**


	22. Chapter 22

**I need you.**

**Alice's POV**

"Mum did you hear anyone say anything to Lauren last night" joey said.  
"No just that abi had an argument with her boyfriend so she took her home and said she was stopping the night too" mum said back.  
"And are you sure there's nothing else" joey asked.  
"Why don't you just go and ask her joey" mum said  
Mum looked really nervous as she talked to joey, she definitely had something to do with this.  
I'm not as naive as I look.  
"Because she ended things with me last night" joey said.  
Something's not right;  
Lauren was completely in love with joey, she went of the rails because they cou,don't be together so why would she just end things?  
"Why would she just end things" I asked joey.  
"I don't know al, I'm gonna go and speak to her" joey said.  
"I think you should leave it a bit joe" mum said.  
It was too late though the front door had already slammed indicating joey was gone.

"Do you know something" I asked mum.  
"No how would I know something Alice" mum said.  
"We'll your acting really nervous , I know you know something mum"  
"I'm doing this to protect joey I don't want him to get hurt Alice" mum said.  
She was confusing me.  
Joey didn't need protecting he could look after himself and why would he get hurt.  
"What do you mean" I asked her.  
"I told Lauren she had to finish things with joey" mum said.  
I widened my eyes at her, why would she do that joey is the happiest he's ever been and he's finally found somebody to love.  
" don't look at me like that Alice I just don't want joey getting hurt" mum said.  
"Are you blind or something" I snapped.  
Now it was mums turn to look shocked.  
"Alice!" she shouted.  
"No mum, Lauren has made joey very happy and the only person hurting him is you" I said  
"But it hurt joey to watch grace die slowly and painfully Alice, I ain't having him go through it again" mum said.  
So that's what this was all about. Grace.  
"Lauren is nothing like grace, she's nowhere near as bad plus Lauren has actually stopped drinking and joeys helped her do that" I said.  
"So he's helping another alcoholic, it didn't end well with grace and what f it don't with Lauren" mum said.  
"It's already ended well with Lauren she has stopped drinking, she's not had a drink for one week although I wouldn't be surprised if that changed last night after how you treated her" I snapped.  
I know I was being harsh but mum needed to know how wrong she was and the damage she may have caused by pushing Lauren away.  
I should know I made joey push Lauren away and it didn't go well.  
"If she wants to be that stupid that's her fault" mum said.  
How dare she talk about Lauren like that she didn't even know her.  
"Don't you dare speak about Lauren like that" joey snapped.  
"Joey" mum pleaded.  
"No mum, why would you say that" joey asked.  
"How much did you hear" mum asked joey.  
"I never even left the house" joey said.  
Turns out joey can read mum as well as I can.

Joeys POV

I knew I shouldn't have left the house and it's a good job I didn't.  
Lauren is nothing like grace she had already stopped and she was doing really well.  
I know my mum was only thinking about me when she did this but she should have spoke to me about my feelings first rather than just assume she knew everything.  
What she said to Lauren was not fair at all.  
Lauren's done nothing wrong and my mum had upset and hurt her for her own selfish reasons.

"I'm going to see Lauren, oh and mum I think you've outstayed your welcome"  
She just nodded at me.

Abi's POV

Lauren had cried all night as we cuddled together and when I woke up in the morning she wasn't much better.  
"Lauren did you get any sleep last night?" I asked.  
"Too much on my mind I couldn't sleep" Lauren said.  
"I heard what Marie said to you" I told her.  
Lauren's head snapped up before she sighed.  
"She thinks I'm no good for him and I'm gonna hurt him, maybe I am no good for him.  
I cold see her bottom lip was starting to wobble and I was about to protest when joey beat me to it.  
"Never" joey said walking into the room to sit next to Lauren and I moved onto my bed .  
Lauren's head snapped up again and she locked eyes with joey.  
"What are you doing here" Lauren asked.  
"Alice got everything out of mum and I heard the whole conversation" joey said.  
Alice always was good at finding bits of information.  
I think this may have been the first time ever I saw Lauren speechless.  
"I'm sorry my mum treated you so badly" joey said.  
Lauren still didn't say anything just shrugged her shoulders.  
"She's wrong I've sent her home, you're nothing like grace you've already stopped" joey said.

Lauren's POV

Joey was right I had already stopped.  
Marie didn't know anything about me so she was in no position to judge.  
Me and joey deserved to be together we had been through a lot and my drinking wasn't a problem anymore.  
"Can we be okay again" I asked joey.  
"Of course babe, how about I take you home so you can get some sleep" joey suggested.  
To be honest that sounded perfect.  
I did love this boy so much.  
"Bye" abi said.  
I pulled abi into a hug she is always there for me no matter what. "Thankyou" I whispered.  
We got to the top of the steps outside number 5 and joey entwined both our hands.  
"I love you and I need you in my life forever, always know that yeah" joey said.  
Jesus, he knew how to melt my heart.  
I thought I was gonna crumble there and then.  
"I'm sorry, I do know that, I love you too, I always have and always will" I told him.  
Joey kissed my lips softly before leading me over to our home.

"Yeah there on there way home now boss"

"Okay wait till its dark before you bring them to me and make sure there's nobody around, these two need to learn you don't bring shame on your family and get away with it"

"Yes boss"

**_There you go maybe another chapter tonight.  
I finish work at 10 so might be able to get one up  
Review please_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Time out.**

**Joeys POV**

After one of the worst days yesterday I thought me and Lauren could do with a break. Especially Lauren.  
She's been through so much in the past couple of weeks.  
First I broke up with her because of Alice which caused her to spiral out of control with her drinking putting her in hospital.  
Then there was her miscarriage and then everybody finding out about us causing her to loose her a friend(Lucy) and to top it all off my mum comes along and hurts her too.  
I just think she deserves a break from all of this so I booked us a weekend in Paris.  
I know Lauren lives Paris because she always tells me about the artwork over there and I know she's always wanted to go there too but never got the chance yet.

I booked it yesterday when I bought Lauren back home.  
She went straight to sleep so I had time to book it for us.  
"What you thinking about" Lauren said snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"I've got a surprise for you" I told her.  
"What is it?" Lauren said.  
I chuckled at her, isn't that the whole point in a surprise, that she doesn't k ow what it is?  
I figured I should tell her anyway, that way I can't get into trouble for packing the wrong clothes.  
"I've booked us a weekend away in Paris, we leave tonight" I told her.  
"Are you serious? Paris?" She screamed.  
"I'm deadly serious, you deserve a break babe" I told her and it was true she did deserve this.  
"Just me and you?" She asked.  
"Is that okay" i said.  
I hope she didn't mind it just being the two of us and it wasn't too much too soon for her.  
"That's more than okay joey, . " she said in between kisses.  
"I love you too" I told her.  
I put my hands on her waist as we stood in the kitchen.  
"You've been through so much lately Lauren, been hurt so much I just think you need a break from it all and this trip is gonna be perfect for us, we get to spend lots of time together just me and you, it will be good for your art too and abi told me you've always wanted to go she helped me organise this" I told her.

Lauren's POV

My boyfriend is seriously amazing, so is my sister by the sounds of it.  
I wound my arms around joeys neck as he kept his hands on my hips and I laid my head between his neck and shoulder as his grip tightened on me.  
"Your perfect and I can't wait to spend the weekend with you in Paris" I told him.  
Joey chuckled at my choice of words so he may not be perfect but to me he is just that.  
"Thankyou babe, your perfect too, this weekend is gonna be amazing, lets go pack" joey said.  
"Yeah" I replied.

We were soon saying our goodbyes to everybody as we stood outside number 23.  
"Thankyou for helping joey sort this, your the best abs" I said.  
"Your welcome Lo, have a great time" abi said.  
"Bye everyone"  
We got in the taxi and started the short journey to the airport.  
We got checked through security and to checking okay and soon enough we were sat on the plane waiting to leave.

I hadn't told joey but I'm terrified of flying.  
We were just about to set off and I knew joey had noticed something because I had tensed up, staring straight ahead and my breathing had got a lot heavier.  
"Babe are you okay" he asked me.  
"Hm hm" I replied.  
"No you're not, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"I'm scared of flying" I whispered so he couldn't hear.  
"What babe?"  
"I'm scared of flying" I repeated louder this time.  
I bet he thinks I'm stupid now.  
"Come here" he said as he held his arm out so I could lean on him. As I laid on him he rubbed his hand up and down my back to comfort me while kissing my forehead every so often.  
"So you don't think I'm stupid?" I asked him.  
"If something's scaring you I'm never gonna think your being stupid but I will do all I can to stop you from feeling scared" he said.  
Joey was so caring and so loving it was unreal, before I knew what was happening I was asleep.

I was being shook awake by joey as we had landed and had to get off the plane.  
We got to our hotel and joey checked us in.  
"enjoy your stay mr and mrs branning" the receptionist said.  
My head snapped up I think she thought me and joey are married, awkward.  
"Thankyou" joey replied.  
I raised my eyebrow at joey.  
"I'm not about to tell her we have the same last name because we're cousins, the law might be different over here" joey whispered so only I could hear.  
We both started laughing to ourselves and joey took my hand.  
"Let's go and settle in baby" joey said.

**_So I thought I'd bring sweet joey back:)  
Review please!  
Drama to come soon...  
See you soon_**


	24. Chapter 24

**First night.**

**Lauren's POV**

Once me and joey were unpacked and settled into our room we decided to eat.  
Joey ordered the room service while I got cleaned up and had a shower.  
I was so grateful of this trip it would do me and joey the world of good.  
"Babe, foods here" joey shouted.  
"I'll be out in a minute" I shouted back.  
I walked out of the bathroom in my pyjama shorts and top were I'd noticed joey had set up the table with the food on plates our drinks, water for me and roses in the middle of the table.  
"joey, this is so nice" I told him.  
I wasn't normally one for talking all lovey but when joey did things like this it came so natural.  
"Anything for you, come on let's eat" joey said.  
We sat down and began to eat while we talked about what we were gonna do while we were here in Paris.  
"I actually have plans for us tomorrow" joey said.  
"You do? What plans?" I asked.  
"You gonna have to wait and see aren't you?" Joey said whilst smirking at me.  
I went into a world of my own I'm pretty sure if joey had it his way he had plans for tonight too, Fine by me.  
I thought about what we could be doing tomorrow I'm pretty sure it would be something really sweet I knew joey had bought me here to bring me away from all the drama and stuff, that was sweet on its own and deep down I knew he loved to be as sweet with me as possible not that he would ever show it or admit it to anyone other than me.  
After all, this was the city of romance.

I was bought back from my thoughts as I felt joeys foot stroke the top of my inner thigh causing me to choke on my water.  
I looked up at joey as his foot was removed quicker than it came only to see him with a straight face like nothing had happend.  
Two could play this game.  
I moved my chair as close to the table as possible and slid down a little bit.  
I lifted one leg and rested it on top of joeys while I rubbed the top of my other foot up and down his crotch before moving it as quick as possible.  
He still looked at me with a calm expression, I don't know how he does that when all I could do was get hot and bothered, blush and well basically not keep a straight face at all.  
He was getting under my skin and he knew it.  
I moved my foot again rubbing his crotch, with more force this time earning a growl from joey.  
Joey looked up at me and I threw him a playful wink earning a smirk from joey in return.  
He then removed himself from his chair and just casually walked over to the bed were he began to get undressed.  
I hope he plans on coming back over here.  
I didn't know what his game was but he had me were he wanted me wanting, needing him.

I watched him as he got undressed just left wearing his boxers.  
I walked over to me and I studied his body, I didn't know we're to look first those arms? Toned stomach, impeccable chest? That adorable grin, those bloody dimples, the dimples I couldn't resist no matter what, his growing bulge or those eyes growing darker and darker.  
However, before I had time to over think it joey had spun my chair around so I was facing him, him leaning down on both arms of the chair his face an inch away from mine.  
He was grinning at me before pecking my lips.  
Dimples.  
I put my arms around his shoulders and he effortlessly picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
"We'll hello" I said while smirking at him.  
He kissed his way down my neck, my head tilting back whilst walking us over the other side of the room.  
Joey slammed my back against the wall next to the bed and crashed his lips down on to mine with some force.  
He took me top over my head as he laid me down on the bed, his body hovering over mine.  
I ran my hands up and down his chest just as he connected our lips together again.  
Joey then removed my shorts so I was just left in my underwear.  
As joey started to kiss my neck again I arched my back so my chest was touching his before rolling my hips so our crotches were rubbing together, releasing a growl from us both at the contact.  
I could feel my breathing becoming heavier " .now" I said in between deep breaths.  
Joey smirked down at me then unclasped my bra, I removed it and threw it on the floor as joey did the same with my knickers.  
Within seconds joeys boxers were gone too.  
He hovered over me before thrusting into me with one push hitting my sensitive spot every time.  
He hit it over and over again releasing moans of pleasure from me.  
I could feel my peak coming closer as joey thrust into me a couple more times and I felt numb as my orgasm hit me, joeys hitting him seconds later as he shouted my name resting his head in between my neck and shoulder.  
Joey removed himself from me, making me shudder at the loss of contact as he collapsed next to me pulling the blanket over us.

Once our breathing had calmed down joey reached for my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
"Let's sleep babe we have a long day tomorrow" joey said.  
I tried to stifle a yawn and joey chuckled ate me proving we did need sleep.  
"Night baby" joey said.  
"Love you" I mumbled half asleep.  
"I love you too" joey said.  
I felt joey press his lips to my forehead and joeys arms tighten around me before my tiredness took over.

**_Sorry it took so long to get up..  
Please review..  
What do you want to see happen next?_**


	25. Chapter 25

**eastenders tonight, I loved the Peter and Lauren hug and joeys jealousy... Ey? What's the deal with them?  
I get way too hyped up I'm too emotionally connected with these pair I feel like I'm there ha.  
I need my jauren back together it's been too long.**

**Date night.**

**Lauren's POV**

"Morning babe" joey said as I shifted in his arms.  
"Hmm, morning" I said back as I kissed his chest.  
"Right c'mon outta bed" joey said as he jumped out of bed and pulled back the covers, he does realise it's only half 8 in the morning, right.  
I pulled the covers back up and tucked them under my chin whilst putting my best puppy dog face on.  
"Ten more minutes"  
"Nope, now" joey said.  
"But it's cold and c'mon joey half 8 in the morning its still the middle of the night"  
Joey chuckled at me before taking the quilt again.  
"I've got a date day planned" he said.  
"Okay" I huffed. "I'm going for a shower" I then said.  
"No I'm going first you take too long" joey said.  
" I guess we'll just have to go together then so were twice as quick" I said as I winked at him.  
Joey smirked at me before taking my hand and leading us to the en suite.

After the not so quick shower, turns out joey has less self control than he thought, anyway after that we both got ready for our date day.  
We went downstairs into the diner and had breakfast.  
All the time at breakfast I tried to see if joey was gonna drop any hints about what we were gonna do today.  
"I know what your doing babe and its not working Kay? Just be patient" he said as he chuckled at me.  
I giggled to myself, he knew me well.  
"Just know that your gonna love it, yeah" joey said as he took my hand to lead me out of the hotel.  
"Tease" I said.

We stopped outside a big building and to be honest it looked pretty simple from the outside.  
"Are we going in there" I asked.  
"It's an art museum, the louvre art museum" joey said.  
Oh my god! The louvre art museum is the best in Paris.  
"Your kidding?" I squealed "are we going in there" I asked.  
"We'll I didn't bring you here so you could just stand outside babe" joey said.  
"Aaaaaaaah your amazing" I shouted as I jumped up and down whilst hugging him.  
"Okay okay" joey chuckled as he put his hands on my shoulders in attempt to calm me down.  
"Here this is for you, take pictures of whatever you want and when we get home maybe you could draw them" joey said.  
Wow, I know it's only a camera but he really did think of everything, I have the cutest boyfriend.  
"Thank you" I said as I kissed him as passionately as I could.  
"It's okay now come on let's take a look"  
The museum really was amazing I was so mesmerised by all the work there.  
Joey didn't seem too interested but said he loved to watch me, to see how passionate I was about art.

My favourite piece was the 'odalisque' it was a female nude picture.  
Ingres was the artist of this piece and was really good too.  
I loved it so much because it was so simple yet the colours and technique made it stand out so beautifully.

I was bought out of my thoughts by our tour guide asking me something.  
"Sorry I was miles away" I said.  
"That's okay, are you ready for your interview now?" She asked.  
I was confused now, did she mean like a survey or something to review the tour?  
"Sorry what?" I asked.  
Now the tour guide looked confused, I think we were all confused.  
"Erm, one second" joey said as he pulled me to one side.  
"I set you up this interview" joey said.  
Clearly not all of us were confused.  
"I'm confused" I said.  
"Basically this interview is for a job offer you sit down do a drawing and they let you know in a couple of weeks" he said.  
A job here? Is he serious how can he be so casual about this. I live in a different country for a start, I live in walford, I couldn't just up and move if I wanted too, which I'm not even sure I do.  
"Lauren I can read you like a book, calm down yeah? You get to work from home through post" he said.  
Still confused.  
"Huh?" I said.  
Right, they set you a project and you do your drawing or whatever and then you post it back to them and they sell it for you" joey said.  
I figured this out in my head until it became clear.  
"So basically I sit around home all day drawing and get paid for it" I asked.  
Joey rolled his eyes at me. "That's the lazy way of thinking about it, yeah Lauren" joey chuckled.  
I giggled as he led me back over to the tour guide who led us into another room were my interview would be.  
"Right just read the instructions on the sheet and press the buzzer when your finished, me and your partner will be waiting outside" she said.  
"Okay, thankyou"I said as they left the room.  
On the piece of paper it said I had to think of what my biggest fear was and what was the thing that made me the most happiest and combine them into one picture.  
My biggest fear is slipping up with my drinking and becoming alcohol dependent again and joey is what makes me happiest.  
I guess I just had to figure how to combine the two into one picture.  
After around twenty minutes of thinking I had figured out how I was gunna do this.

I drew lots of little pictures of me and joey as one big picture of a wine bottle, so the actual picture was a wine bottle but it was made up if lots of little pictures of me and joey.  
One half of the bottle we were happy, it shown us kissing, hugging, smiling and laughing.  
While on the other half I was still with joey but I was drunk, I looked a mess.  
It gradually getting worse down the bottle, further down there were people pulling joey away from me, other girls they were pulling at his heart that I hugged to my body.  
A bit further down I was crying and alone with alcohol in my hand.  
On the very bottom bit of the picture I was lying in an open coffin with my heart missing.  
It wasn't until I had finished the picture that I had noticed I was crying.  
Slipping up on this whole drink thing was my biggest fear.

It took me about an hour to finish the drawing, getting too emotionally involved in it.  
We got to the museum at twelve and looked around the building at all the heart, stopping to have lunch then lookin around some more before coming here for my interview bringing it to the present time of half past five.  
I also took a lot of pictures of art, sculptures and other stuff so I could draw them when I get back home.  
It had gone so quick today but I had had so much fun, all thanks to joey.

I pressed the buzzer and a couple of seconds later joeyk and the tour guide walked through the door.  
Joey took the drawing from me and studied it before I saw his face fall and pale considerably, passing the drawing to the tour guide she led us out the room to reception area.  
"I'll just photocopy this so you can have a copy, can you fill out this form so we have your details please" she told me.  
"Yeah no problem" I told her.  
Joey moved from the desk as I sat next to him and filled the form out, he went across the room and sat on some chairs.  
I'm guessing he didn't like the picture but the task was to draw my fear and happiness in one picture and that's what I did.  
"We'll be in touch shortly" the tour guide said.  
"Thank you" I said as I started walking behind joey who had already started walking in front of me.

Once we were outside we were walking side by side, although we might as well have been walking opposite sides of the street and it wouldn't have made a difference.  
We reached out hotel again and went through to the diner to our evening meal.  
Tension still high.  
I'd had the most amazing day and I wasn't going to let some stupid picture ruin it.  
Joey was just gunna have to keep his mardyness to himself and get over it because its a fact that I was an alcoholic and my life could have very well ended up that way.

The waitress asked us for our names, something to put it on the system hat we've checked in.  
"Joey and Lauren branning" joey said.  
"Aw are you here on your honeymoon?" She asked. Awkward.  
With the mood joey was in I had no idea how he was gonna play this.  
"No were cousins" joey snapped making the waitress flinch in return and leaving while throwing a "thanks".

I couldn't believe he had referred to us as cousins, I didn't now how I was supposed to respond to that.  
My mouth dropped open as I tried but failed to hide my shock.  
My eyes watered up but I forced the tears back and not to spill.  
One good thing, joey did look extremely guilty for what he had just said.  
Not that I gave a fuck, not right now anyway.  
I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my tears back for much longer so I angrily shoved my chair back and stood up.  
"I need the toilet"  
As I started to walk off tears fell down my cheeks, finally escaping.

I must have spent a good fifteen minutes in the toilet just crying and thinking about what had just happend.  
I tidied myself up and walked out of the toilets and back over to our table only to find it empty.  
"Miss branning your cousin said to enjoy your meal and that he's gone to bed because he doesn't feel well" the waitress told me.  
Ah, she remembered he called me his cousin then.  
"Thanks" I mumbled back.

Two minutes later I left the diner too, having lost my appetite.  
I opted for a walk instead, I didn't even no were I was but kept on walking anyway.  
Joey still nowhere to be seen, nice for his concern.  
Preferably there would be a nightclub around here somewhere because getting wasted sounded like just what I needed to make me feel better.  
Not the best idea I've had but it seemed very appealing at the moment.  
I felt angry and hurt.  
I opened the solid doors and decided I'd be spending the next hour or two in here feeling sorry for myself.

**_Soo I know it's late but I didn't feel well and only just managed to get this up. What did you think cos it took me around four hours to write this?!  
I wasn't even gonna end this like this but got carried away ha.  
What do you wanna see happen next?  
Review please x_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Good choice.**

**Lauren's POV**

I'd been sat in here a good few hours in here now by myself on a table, it was around 11pm.  
I didn't want to go back to the hotel to joey, I just wanted to stay here by myself with drink after drink soothing me. Plus I loved watching everyone around me laughing and having fun.

It's a shame I was in some kind of cafe place drinking hot chocolates and not in a club drinking vodkas.  
I really did need an alcoholic drink but I'm stronger than that now.  
It would be expected of me to have found some boozer and end up wasted.  
I needed to prove to myself, to joey, my parents and everybody else that I've grown up and I'm stronger than that.

The temptation is still there but that's all it's ever gonna be, temptation.  
"Closing time" the lady behind the counter shouted to everyone.  
Great were was I supposed to go now.  
As everyone started to make there way out I checked my phone for the time, 00:10.  
Wow it was later than I thought.  
What really caught me eye though was I had no missed calls no messages from joey, so he wasn't even concerned to were I was or if I was okay.

I made my way outside into the dark streets of Paris, no ideas of we're I was or were I was going.  
This would be so much easier if I was at home, I miss home right now.  
Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate, I got my hopes up thinking it would be joey with an apology, no.  
**How is your trip in the city of love;) Al, xx**  
I loved Alice's sense of humour, now we were closer she was more like a sister to me than a cousin she was great and I could tell her anything.  
I replied back taking the honesty route seen as I was acting grown up and mature now.  
**Rubbish, worst trip ever, deffinitley no love going on here. L, xx**  
It was blunt, blunt but true.  
My phone started ringing, I knew it wouldn't be long before Alice wanted all the details.  
Just as I was about to answer I noticed a night club I wasn't gonna go in but I did wanna test my strength so I sat opposite it on some benches.  
Before I even got the chance to say hello Alice came with all the questions.  
**A-what's he done?  
L-hello to you too  
A-lo? Come on  
L-I don't even know we're to start al.**  
I explained everything from the interview to now to Alice and by the time I got to the 'joey snapping at the waitress and referring to me as his cousin' part I was sobbing down the phone, I don't know what happend I didn't normally let my guard down but I couldn't handle it no more without letting my emotions out, it must of been the friendly familiar voice or something, I dunno but Alice didn't judge me.  
To say Alice was angry was an under statement, she was fuming with joey but didn't understand why he had acted like that, me either.  
She put the phone down saying she was gonna talk to joey.

**Joeys POV**

I felt really bad for referring to Lauren as my cousin, I didn't mean to its just that picture at the interview upset me more than I let on, Lauren could have ended up like that, she could've ended up like grace.  
I only went up to our room so I could cool down and at least let her enjoy her meal in her own comfort.  
I fell asleep and when I woke up Lauren was nowhere to be seen.  
I looked at my phone and I had a message of Alice asking me how the trip was, but what caught my eye was the time, 01:11am, shit.  
I started to panic, Lauren hasn't been back in this room I left her around 6ish that was hours ago.  
I looked on my phone again there was 6 missed calls of Alice and some pretty harsh messages too, I guess Alice must have spoke to Lauren.

**Lauren's in bits how could you joey? Ring me back now. Al, x**

**Are you planning on leaving Lauren alone in the streets all night then, your being such an arsehole joey you're in the wrong not Lauren, Al x**

**Lauren's battery has died I can't get through to her, go find her now, she thinks you hate her, and she's not best pleased with you either, Al, x**

**Oh and we're talking when you get home, Al x**

Oh god I was in so much trouble with Lauren and Alice, why is Lauren on the streets, I need to find her.  
After a pretty heated discussion with Alice on the phone I went to find Lauren, I just hoped she didn't go in any clubs.  
I looked in parks, cafes, museums everywhere I could think of, no Lauren.  
I was walking up to the end of the road near our hotel were I spotted a nightclub, there was drunk people falling out of it and music blasting, I just hoped Lauren wasn't in here getting drunk I had to look though and if she wasn't in here I had no clue were she was, if anything happened to her I'd never forgive myself.  
I started to make my way towards the entrance of the club.  
"You won't find me in there" Lauren said from behind me.  
I turned round quickly to look at her and my heart felt like it jumped out of place, she was safe.  
I could tell she had been crying though her eyes were red and blotchy, her skin was pale.  
I didn't mean to upset her, I just got upset myself with that picture.  
She was shivering and had her arms around her body, I moved forward to hug her but she took a step back.  
"It's good to know we're you thought I'd end up though after one fall out" Lauren snapped.  
This isn't were I thought she'd end up but I had already tried every were else.  
"I'm sorry, can I explain" I pleaded with her.  
"Don't worry joey, you don't have to explain yourself to me, I'm just your cousin" she said.  
I knew I had hurt her but surely she didn't think that's what I thought of her.  
I really don't think of her as my cousin, I think of her as my girlfriend.  
"I'm going back to the hotel" she said as she turned and walked away, me following her.  
I had a lot of explaining to do.

**_There you go,  
Please please review so I know people are reading this.  
Let me no what you want to see next or any ideas you have, dm me or tweet me.  
Thanks  
And thankyou to everybody that has reviewed already I try my best to reply._**


	27. Chapter 27

**Insecure.**

**Joeys POV**

I didn't know what was gonna happen when we got back to the hotel, I didn't even know if she was gonna let me explain.  
We walked into our room and Lauren grabbed some pyjamas and walked into the bathroom, locking it behind her.  
I heard the shower turn on so guessed it would be a while before I got to talk to her yet.

**Lauren's POV**

Once I was in the bathroom I locked the door, I wasn't gonna talk with joey until I was ready and right now I felt and looked a mess.  
I looked at myself through the mirror, I looked terrible.  
I took my time in the shower, it was about twenty minutes later when I got out and I felt a lot better.  
I put my pyjamas on and towel dried my hair.  
I walked out of the bathroom and joey was sat on the edge of the bed with his arms leant on his legs and his head in his hands.  
I didn't know what I should feel towards him at the moment, I felt bad for him, even though he was the one in the wrong I still didn't like to see him like this because I loved him.  
Maybe I could give him a chance to explain.  
As I walked out the bathroom he looked up at me and smiled sympathetically which I returned.

I went and sat on my side of the bed with my back facing him, not sure on how I was gonna do this.  
I felt the bed dip down and an arm on my back rubbing it slightly.  
"I'm so sorry Lo" joey said.  
I took a minute to calm myself before I spoke to him, there was only one question I wanted answering.  
I looked around so I was facing him, already seeing the sadness in his eyes.  
"Is that what you really think joey, you think of me as your cousin? Please tell me you don't" I whispered.  
I put my head down as my eyes filled up, I didn't wanna cry seems I wasn't given much choice though.  
"No, no Lo. I promise you I don't, I was just upset I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry" joey said.  
"Have I done something wrong then because I've gone over the whole of today in my head over and over again and I can't think what I've done to upset you" I said.  
I couldn't take it any longer as I let a sob out when I finished that sentence and my body started visibly shaking.  
Joey let out a gasp obviously seeing the affect today was having on me.  
He threw both his arms around me quickly and pulled me into him.  
I wasn't even angry no more I was right were I needed to be.  
" no, no I promise you, you did nothing wrong baby, it was your picture from the interview that upset me, not you" he said.  
"You know, I'm not gunna end up that way joey, it's just in my eyes things could've gone that way if you didn't come into my life" I told him.  
"And that's what scares me babe, that you could've ended up that way, ended up like grace" joey said  
"I'm sorry I should have thought about it affecting you after everything with grace" I told him.  
"I'm so glad your okay I was so worried about you, I checked loads of other places before the club, I knew you wouldn't have touched a drink" joey said.  
I smiled upto him and snuggled into his chest some more.  
"Can we go to bed its nearly 3am? And it's been a long day" I said.  
"Course babe come on"

We got into bed and I snuggled upto joey as best I could as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist with me resting my head against his chest.  
"Night baby" joey said.  
I mumbled back a response Lready half asleep.  
I could feel joey stroking his fingers up and down my waist and kissing my hair before I fell to sleep.

Waking up in the morning I felt terrible, you know that saying 'it feels like my stomachs in knots' well that's exactly how I felt.  
I ran to the bathroom and just made it in time before I threw up.  
After being there about a minute I felt joey come and hold my hair up and stroke my back.  
"All up baby" joey said.  
"Hmm, I feel rubbish joey" I told him as my eyes became watery.  
This was way worse than any hangover I've had that's when the thought hit me.  
"No!" I said as the thought dawned over me.  
"What?" Joey asked confused.  
"I haven't been taking my pill, I ran out and I haven't been to the doctors yet to get some more" I said as I started to panic.  
"You think you could be pregnant?" Joey asked as his face paled.  
"I'm so sorry" I said as I began to sob and my body was visibly shaking.  
"Ey, don't cry, ill fetch a test and we can find out but know I'm here for you no matter what yeah" joey said as he hugged me into his body.  
I nodded at him and got back into bed while joey went to a chemist to fetch a pregnancy test.

"You ready babe" joey said as he walked back through the door around 15 minutes later.  
I nodded my approval at him, I don't think I'd ever be ready for this.  
Joey was obviously noticing how uncomfortable I was as he watched my every move.  
"It's going to be okay babe, I promise" joey said.  
I hugged joey and stayed tight to him for a minute or two I needed some kind of comfort before I did this.  
"Your the best" I told him.  
He really was, he supported me through everything.  
"After what i put you through last night, I doubt it Lo" he said.  
"Forget last night, I have and were moving forward okay" I told him.  
"Your the best" joey said mimicking my earlier words as I giggled at him.

I sat on the toilet and read the instructions before doing what I had to do, I walked out to joey who was currently pacing around the room.  
We sat down on the bed and waited for the three minutes to be up, I'd never known time to go so slow.  
My phone beeped signalling time was up and joey turned the test over showing us the result, I started to cry I wasn't sure if this was the result I wanted or not.

**_Do you guys want it to be positive or negative?  
And what do you think there reactions will be?  
Sorry this is so late, last minute plans  
Next chapter to or row morning/afternoon and hopefully another tomorrow night.  
Review please and thankyou to everybody that has already reviewed this story:)_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Good result.**

**Lauren's POV**

My sobs died down and I removed myself from joeys embrace.  
"Sorry"  
He cupped my cheeks and kissed me lightly before letting go again.  
"Is this what you want" joey asked.  
"Er, I do but not if you don't" I told him  
Joeys face broke into a huge grin before kissing me again.  
"Then were having a baby, baby" joey said.  
I giggled as he pulled me into a hug very tightly, probably too tightly but I didn't mind.  
"We sure are" I said.

I pulled out of the hug and cupped joeys cheek with my left hand, stroking his cheek with my thumb.  
"I love you" I told him.  
"Love you more" he grinned.  
I pressed my lips to his in a passionate kiss which he responded to.  
Joey placed his hand on my lower back as he leant over me and lowered me to the bed sheets.

I needed him now more than I've ever needed him, I don't know if it's because I was pregnant or not.  
I've heard that when your pregnant that your sex drive is a lot higher.  
I took my top off over m head while joey slid down my pyjama shorts so I was just left in my underwear.  
"Soon enough your gonna have a gorgeous bump with our beautiful baby inside" joey said.  
I gasped at him " oh god I'm gonna get fat" I pouted.  
"Your not gonna be fat your gonna be pregnant and you'll look beautiful no matter what" joey said as he pecked my lips.  
I started to blush causing joey to smirk at me.  
"You have too many clothes on mr" I told him.  
Joey smirked at me then quickly stood up, removing all items of clothing before sitting down on the bed.  
I giggled at him as I stood up to remove my underwear.  
"Someone's eager" I told him.  
" sure am baby, for you anyway" he smirked and pulled my now naked body to sit on his.  
I turned myself around on him so I had both my legs around his waist and I was facing him with my arms around his neck.  
I pressed my lips to his as he put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer.  
Joey stroked his fingers up and down my sides giving me goosebumps.  
Each part of my skin he touched felt like it was on fire.  
We regretfully pulled apart from the kiss as we needed air.  
Joey stood up with me still in his arms as I clung to him so he could turn us around and he gently lowered me on to the bed.  
Joey used one hand to caress my nipple as he caressed the other I between his lips.  
I scraped my fingernails through his hair at he bottom of his scalp as moans started to escape my lips.  
"Need you now" I panted as my breathing became heavier, the want for him evident.  
Joey smirked at me before he knelt on the bed and positioned himself at my entrance before pushing deep into me with one thrust as I gasped at the contact.  
He pulled right out of me again teasing me by rubbing himself against my entrance.  
"Joey, please" I whimpered.  
He smirked at me before pushing into me again and again setting a fast pace, I felt like I was already shaking and I knew I wouldn't last very long.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly as my high hit, his hitting too, our names spilling from each others lips as joey collapsed at the side of me.

We laid there in a hot tangled state as our breathing calmed itself.  
"We need to go out and celebrate today" I informed him.  
Good job I have another surprise for you today then" joey said.  
My head snapped up towards joey.  
"What you got planned" I asked.  
"You'll have to wait and see won ya' just wear something posh and be ready for seven" joey said.  
"Looks like we're going shopping then, come on" I said as I kissed him on the cheek quickly and got up.  
I giggled as I heard joey groan to himself.

**_I know this is a short one but its kind of an in between chapter.  
Review please._**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Sorry i havent upsated for a couple of days, ive been really busy with work and stuff. heres the next chapter._**

**Shopping**

**Joeys POV**

I can't believe Lauren is pregnant with my child, I'm so happy she's carrying our baby, this is the next step to spending the rest of our life's together.  
I'm secretly hoping for a girl who I can love and protect, she will be as beautiful and strong as Lauren and I will be so proud.  
I had a surprise for Lauren today it was kinda romantic, I know I've never done romance but with Lauren it comes so easy.  
I'd do anything for her to make her happy.

**Lauren's POV**

We had spent ages shopping and I'd finally found something to wear for wherever joey was taking me tonight.  
I'd chose an alter neck deep purple maxi dress with white stitching, I'd also got nude heels as I gathered I wouldn't be able to wear them in a couple of months and a white blazer to go on top.  
Joey didn't complain to me once about being dragged around the shops all day but I could tell he didn't want to be here, he was a boy after all.  
Plus I knew he was enjoying coming in the changing rooms with me, I could feel his eyes burning into my body.  
At one point I had to push him off of me, there was no way I was having sex in a public changing room with just a curtain covering our dignity.

**Joeys POV**

Lauren had finally finished all if her shopping after spending most of the day looking for clothes, I had got mine I the first 20 minutes.  
I had tried my luck with her in just about every changing room, she was having none of it though.  
I could tell she wanted to, she was just scared of being caught, she said she wasn't having sex in a changing room because it was rough.  
I was just gonna have to convince her.  
We went to a little coffee shop now we'd finished shopping and we sat down in a booth in the corner.

I rubbed my hand up the top of her thigh causing her to spill her coffee all down her top.  
"Ow!" Lauren cried.  
"Shit Lauren, sorry" I said as I tried to wipe down her top with a tissue.  
"Joey it's burning" she said as she held her top slightly away from her skin.  
"I'm so sorry babe" I told her.  
I went and got some ice and rested it on her stomach.  
So that didn't work out I was probably in the bad books now and Lauren got burnt but hopefully my surprise would make up for it.  
We finished our drinks and Lauren put the ice on the table as we stood up to put our coats on.  
As Lauren stretched to put her arms in her coat she winced.  
"Lauren?"  
"I'm fine, it's just the burn its a bit sore is all" she said.  
I felt really bad I didn't mean for her to get hurt.  
Lauren cupped my cheeks in both hands.  
"Joey don't feel guilty yeah I can see it in your eyes babe, I'm okay I promise" she said.  
I smiled at her" okay but I'm still sorry" I said as I pulled her into a hug.  
"You don't have to be joey" Lauren said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her chin on my shoulders.  
"Come on babe lets go get you a new top to wear" I said.

"Does this look okay?" Lauren said as she tried her top on.  
"Yep get it, it's beautiful you're beautiful" I said and watched as she nodded and blushed.  
I smirked at her knowing I was getting underneath her skin.  
I entwined both our hand together and pulled her forward into a kiss.  
I took her top over her head and pulled her close to me again, her moaning into my mouth.  
"Joey, we can't" Lauren said.  
"But you want too" I smirked.  
"Ugh, I hate you sometimes, we gotta be quick" she said as she winked at me.  
"Hang on I thought you said it was rough to have sex in a public place" I questioned smirking.  
"Yeah, I like a bit of rough" she said as she winked at me.  
I raised my eyebrow at her "are you calling me rough mrs?" I asked.  
Lauren rolled her eyes at and crashed her lips onto mine.  
And this was the first time we had 'rough' sex.

**_In between chapter again.  
Ill update again today:)  
Not sure when though  
R&R please..._**


	30. Chapter 30

**Surprise.**

**Lauren's POV**

After a not so quick shower we had both started to get ready.  
Turns out joeys self control is lessening every day.  
Joey also admitted that he finds me more attractive now I'm pregnant, I don't know why it's not like I've got a bump to show for it or anything.

"Babe I'm gonna head down to the bar and wait for you" joey shouted.  
"Yeah ill only be about ten minutes babe" I shouted back to him  
"Kay" joey said as he left the room.

I continued to get ready making an extra effort to look nice because I couldn't help noticing how hot joey looked when he left.  
He had dark grey trousers on with a black thick belt, a tight long sleeved white shirt that was showing his bulging muscles of quite nicely, tucked into his trousers but pulled out a little bit and finished of with black shoes and a grey tie.  
I was finally ready, I had done my hair so it was wavy, put light make up on with a light pink lipstick.  
Wearing my purple dress and heels I was ready so I headed down to meet joey.

Joeys POV

"Pint please" I asked the barman.  
As I waited for Lauren I noticed some girl at the other end of the bar checking me out.  
She was the usual type I'd go for, pretty blonde, skinny and blue eyes.  
Not no more though, not now I have Lauren.  
Lauren's curvy but thin long brown hair and brown eyes, not pretty, beautiful.  
I looked away quickly so she didn't think I was checking her out.  
Where is Lauren when you need her?  
Out of the corner of my eye I could just make out the blonde making her way over.  
Oh shit.  
"Hi I'm Layla" the blonde said.  
I turned around and slightly smiled at her hoping she would get the hint that I'm not interested.  
"Why don't you let me get you a drink?" Layla said as she stood in front of me.  
Clearly not getting the hint then.  
"No thanks, I was just about to leave" I told her.  
"And now you can stay now you've got my company" she winked.  
"Look I'm waiting for my girlfriend and then were leaving" I snapped.  
"You have a girlfriend?" She asked  
I smirked at her knowing she was getting embarrassed.  
"Yeah I do, a girlfriend who is having my baby and who I am very much in love with, now if you don't mind" I said.  
"I love yo too" Lauren said from behind me kissing me on my cheek.  
She smirked at the blonde" bye love" Lauren said raising an eyebrow.  
Damn. She knew how to make an entrance.  
"Uh, er, sorry" Layla stuttered as she sped off.  
Lauren giggling as she did.  
"Poor girl looked terrified when you turned up" joey chuckled.  
"Shouldn't flirt with my man then should she" Lauren said asi stood in front of her our hands entwined.  
I leant down and pressed my lips to Lauren's in a short but passionate kiss.  
"Come on beautiful" I said as I led us out of the hotel.

Lauren's POV

We got in a taxi to the place joey was taking me, when we got there it was the ocean.  
Confused as to what were doing, still.  
"Joey?" I asked.  
"Look babe" he said as he pointed in the direction of a boat coming our way.  
It was a big ferry all lit up with white sparkly lights.  
"Oh my god, are we going on there" I squealed.  
"Sure are baby" he said.  
"I love you" I said hugging him.  
Joey chuckled at me "love you too babe" he said.

We stepped onto the boat and it was beautiful, it was all black and white themed with the light dimmed down.  
Our waiter was in a black suit and he led us onto the balcony of the boat were our table and a carvers was set up.  
The waiter pulled my chair out for me and I smiled at him.  
I did notice joey glaring back at the waiter though.  
I rolled my eyes at him,mythical joey getting jealous.  
"Here are your plates, just get your food when our ready" the waiter said.  
Joey was glaring at the waiter again because he had his hand on the back of my chair as he was talking to us.  
"Yeah thanks" joey said bluntly.  
I narrowed my eyes at him in warning but he just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Joey stop being so jealous he's just being friendly, it's his job" I said.  
"Yeah, he fancies you, that's not his job is it" joey replied sarcastically.  
"Good job I don't fancy him then ain't it?" I said back.  
"Sure is baby, lets go get some food" joey said.

We got our food and sat back down in a comfortable silence as we ate.  
Both me and joey drank water all night.  
I was even more determined not to drink now, knowing I had my baby to keep safe.  
"I've decided I want a little girl, but if its a boy I don't mind either" I admitted.  
Joey smiled at me clearly pleased I had admitted to wanting a girl.  
"Me too and there's so many beautiful names for a girl" joey said.  
"Yeah, can we wait for our 12 week scan before we tell everybody" I asked.  
"Yeah babe, course we can" joey said.

We thanked the waiter, correction. I thanked the waiter while joey just glared and pulled me closer to him causing me to roll my eyes.  
We then made our way to the taxi taking us back to the hotel.  
I entwined my hands with joeys and rested them in my lap as we sat in the taxi, my head also resting on his shoulder.  
"Tired babe?" Joey asked  
"Yeah it's been a long day" I said.  
"Amazing day though" joey added.  
"Hmm" I mumbled.

The next thing I knew I was being tucked into bed already in my pyjamas.  
"Joey?"  
"Yeah babe" joey said.  
"Did you carry me all the way through the hotel?" I asked.  
"Yeah you were out like a light"  
I don't know what people must of thought when they saw us both.  
I snuggled up to joey and fell back into a deep sleep.

**_Review please...x_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Home sweet home?**

**Lauren's POV**

Me and joey had been up at the crack of dawn packing and sorting ourselves out, ready to go home today.  
"Right I'm all ready to go" I said.  
"Really? Are you sure?" Joey said  
"Now Joseph there's no need to be sarcastic" I told him.  
Joey chuckled to himself while grabbing both of our suitcases as I locked up.  
"Why you trying to look like the big man ey?" I smirked.  
Joey raised an eyebrow at me, smirking himself.  
"Babe, just let me carry my own suitcase, makes it easier then" I said.  
"And what kind of boyfriend would that make me ey?" Joey said.  
"Er, a normal one" I giggled.  
"Oh I forgot sorry babe, normal? Not really your thing is it" I giggled again.  
"We'll, your sarcasms on top form today ain't it ey?" Joey said.  
I nodded and giggled at him as I grabbed my own suitcase of him.  
"Lo, just be careful yeah" joey said.  
I rolled my eyes At him, I'm sure I could manage to carry my own suitcase, however I didn't realise how heavy it was and somehow I manged to trip over my own feet and go flying to the floor, face first.  
I don't know how but by some magnificent miracle joey had sprinted across and caught me in his arms.  
"Do you have any pain in your stomach" joey asked.  
"No" I said confused to as why he was asking me that.  
"Good, means you didn't hurt the baby" joey said, relief washing over him.  
I raised my eyebrow at him in question.  
"It was an accident joey it's not like I intentionally tried to hurt the baby" I scoffed as I removed myself from his arms and stood up.  
Joey sighed to himself clearly figuring out were this conversation going on argument was heading.  
"I'm not saying that I'm just saying you need to be more careful now" he simply said with a shrug of the shoulders.  
"And I said it was an accident, don't mean you can be like this" I snapped.  
"Er like what Lauren? Protective of you and our baby? Not wanting any of you to get hurt? Actually it does and I'm not gonna apologise for wanting to protect the both of you" joey snapped back, raising his voice.  
"Both? You were concerned about the baby joey" I told him.  
"That's what this is about then because I didn't ask you if you were okay? It's not just you to think about anymore Lo, I did try and stop you from carrying that suitcase in the first place knowing that if anything had happend you could've hurt the baby" joey said.  
"And I get that I do joey but I'm not gonna apologise for accidentally tripping over, like I said before its not like I tried to hurt the baby on purpose" I sighed.  
"I'm not blaming you Lauren I'm just saying that you need to be more careful now" he said.  
"Yes you are blaming me though, your acting like I've actually done something on purpose to hurt the baby" I said.  
"I'm not Lo, I know it was an accident" joey said, his tone softer now.  
I sighed feeling guilty that I actually did nearly hurt our baby because I was trying to prove a point to joey that I could carry my own suitcase.  
I don't know why I had even bothered arguing with joey because I knew he was right, I just felt bad and hated being wrong. Too stubborn.  
My eyes had filled up by this point and I knew I had to apologise, I just hated doing it.  
"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to" I said as my breath at the end turned into a sob.  
Joey quickly moved across to me and out his arm around me pulling me into him.  
"Ey, ey don't cry, I know you'd never do anything to hurt our baby, I'm sorry too I shouldn't of shouted at you like that" joey said.  
I nodded into him. "I don't like it when you shout at me" I said honestly as I sobbed more. It was true I didn't like it when he shouted at me, I didn't wanna make him feel bad it's just how I felt.  
I couldn't stop crying no matter how much I tried, stupid hormones.  
Joey pulled me into him more and rubbed my back comfortly.  
"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you babe" joey said as he sighed.  
I cried more and I really tried not to.  
"Are you sure your alright Lo?" Joey asked while he was still hugging me.  
"Yeah, it's hormones" I sighed.  
"This what it's gonna be like for the next 9 months" joey said sympathetically.  
"I hope not" I laughed slightly.

Two hours later and we were sat on the plane ready to take off.  
I noticed my breathing had got heavier and my palms were sweating.  
I really didn't like flying.  
"It's alright babe" joey said kissing my hair.  
"Hm-hm" I replied.  
We started to set off and I felt a wave of sickness sweep through my body.  
I tightened my grip on joeys hand and scrunched my eyes tight shut as I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Joey" I cried, feeling like I had no energy.  
"Lo, what's wrong?" Joey asked worriedly.  
"I need to be sick, I'm gonna be sick joey" I cried.  
"Excuse me, can you help please, my girlfriend needs to be sick" joey shouted across to someone, I couldn't see because I still had my head rested on him looking downwards.  
The next thing I knew I had a travel bowl in front of me and I was throwing up.  
This was worse than any hangover I'd ever had, I felt terrible.  
I laid against joey as my breathing returned to normal, his grip still tight on me.  
"Are you okay sweetheart" the lady across from us said.  
"I am now" I said as joey rubbed my skin gently on my waist.  
"Not a fan of flying?" She asked.  
"No I hate it and I'm pregnant too so I think that made it worse" I said.  
"Probably darling, how far along are you?" She asked.  
"We're not sure yet we only just found out this weekend" I said still clinging to joey.  
"Aw. Do you want a boy or girl?" She asked.  
Me and joey both looked at each other and smiled before replying "girl" together, joey maybe saying it a bit more excitedly.  
The lady giggled at joeys eagerness.  
"I think it's twins" she said.  
"What? Why" joey asked as both our eyes widened.  
"You have the same symptoms that I had when I was pregnant and I had twins" she said.  
"Oh god" joey said.  
I giggled at joey he had gone into full worry mode, I didn't wanna see him go grey before his made it off the plane and through security in one piece and soon enough arriving in Albert square.  
The house was pretty quiet when we got back.  
"Al, were home" I shouted.  
Alice came running through to the hallway from the living room and practically pounced on the both of us.  
"Alright Al, don't kill us we've only been gone a couple of days" joey said.  
As Alice pulled away I noticed she had been crying, she had red blotchy eyes and tear stains.  
"What wrong Alice?" I asked her.  
"The police are here" she said.  
"What? Why?" Joey asked.  
"It's mum she's missing, she never got home the night she left here" Alice said.

**_There you go, so what do you want to happen next?  
Review please._**


	32. Chapter 32

**I won't loose her.**

**Lauren's POV**

"What do you mean she's missing?" Joey said.  
"She never got home that night" Alice sobbed.

We all walked into the living room and joey and Alice sat in the sofa as joey comforted Alice.  
I stood in the doorway awkwardly feeling very uncomfortable.

I couldn't help but think this was my fault I mean she left here because joey made her and he made her because of me, because f me she had to leave and now she's missing.

"Miss Lauren branning?" The police officer asked looking in my direction.  
"Er yeah" I said.  
"We have some questions for you about miss Marie Evans" he said.  
"Okay not sure I'm gonna be much help I only met her once" I told them.  
"That's okay, how do you know miss Marie Evans?"  
"Er she's my boyfriends mum" I told them.  
"So she's not your auntie?" He asked  
I didn't know how I was gonna explain this one.

"I suppose you could say that, Derek was my uncle so" I said.  
"So whose your boyfriend?"  
"Um joey" I said.  
"Joey branning" he said looking in joeys direction  
I nodded at him, he was figuring it out. Finally.  
"So your in a relationship with your cousin" he asked.  
"Um yeah" I said while looking down and playing with my hands.

"I don't see what that's got to do with anything" joey said as he stood beside me pulling me into him.  
Thank god too, I always felt calmer with joey there.  
"I'm afraid it does sir, Lauren you didn't get on with miss Evans did you?"  
"We'll no but-" I began to say.  
"Right, why didn't you get on?" He asked.  
"I er, I don't know, she couldn't accept mine and joeys relationship" I told him getting worked up.  
"Understandable I mean you are cousins and you've been known to have a drink problem, not exactly the person miss Evans would want her son to be around" he said.

I didn't know what to say, I mean it was true but it wasn't like that anymore, they were twisting things.  
"Do you have to do this? You can see she's upset" joey said.  
"So Lauren, your an alcoholic?"  
"No!" I snapped. "I used to be but I'm better now joey helped me get better" I said.  
"And what if you decide you need a drink"  
"I won't decide that ill never decide that and I couldn't anyway" I said.

Me and joey both looked at each other and nodded.  
"She's pregnant" joey said.  
"Oh my god! What? I'm gonna be an auntie" Alice screeched.  
"Yes Al" joey chuckled before getting interrupted by the police again.

"Do you think that's wise, y'know with your past problems?" He said.  
"There are no problems now" I snapped.  
"I thought you were here to talk about my mm going missing not to insult my cousin" Alice said.  
I smirked at Alice, who knew she could be so feisty.

"Basically what I'm trying to say Lauren is that if you'd got on better with miss Evans then your boyfriend would not have had to chuck his mother out causing her to go missing"

I couldn't believe I was getting all the blame for this, I actually did get on with Marie it was her that didn't like me.  
I knew my eyes had started to water up I must had to hide it best I could.

The rest of the conversation went by pretty quickly just the officers asking Lauren and joey if they knew anywhere there mum would go or of anyone that held any grudges against her any enemies that sort of thing.

Before I knew it I was alone in the living room and joey and Alice was seeing the officers out the front door.  
"Want a drink babe" joey asked as he popped his head round the corner.  
"No thanks" I said.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah just tired" I smiled.  
Joey and Alice headed of to the kitchen to make the drinks while I stayed in the living room.

"I'll get it" I shouted as thew doorbell rang.  
I opened the door only to find that idiot officer staring back at me.  
"Hello miss, could you give this to mr branning please it's my card I forgot to leave it"  
"Yeah, sure" I said lazily.  
"And I'm sorry for being so hard on you I just had to get the basics of the different relationships so I could get an idea of we're to start this investigation"  
"Okay, bye" I said politely  
"Goodnight"

I walked through the hallway to the kitchen but joey and Alice were talking so I decided to leave it a couple of minutes, I turned to walk away when I heard part of the conversation.  
"It's not Lauren's fault joe, it's really not" Alice said.  
Well at least Alice was sticking up for me, joey seemed quiet though and now I felt stupid at the thought he would comfort me after going through that.  
"Your not blaming Lauren are you?" Alice said

There was a long pause and my hand hovered over the handle deciding I needed an answer to Alice's question.  
The other part of me wanted to hear it come from joeys mouth while he thinks I'm not there.  
"I can see why they would blame Lauren though" joey said.

My heart sank at the realisation of joey blaming me.  
I know she had left because of me but joey had made her leave not me, joey.  
I yanked the handle down and stormed through the kitchen.  
I wasn't gonna let him get to me, I shoved the officers card onto his chest with some force, holding back the tears.  
Joeys eyes widened realising what I had just heard him say.

"Lo, that's not what it sounded like" he stuttered.  
I scoffed "the police left that for you, I'm going to see my mum" I snapped.  
"Lo, please" joey shouted after me as I practically ran from the kitchen slamming the door behind me.

I walked around the square for a good twenty minutes just trying to calm myself down, I needed a drink not wanted but needed. I know it's wrong and I'm getting stronger each day but its times like these that break me bit by bit. I wasn't gonna have a drink though because I'm past that now, the last thing I need to do is prove everybody right, I could just imagine them all now; silly Lauren getting drunk again when things get tough.  
I had to do this for not just myself and my dignity but my baby too.

I headed to my mums house still having my key to let myself in and I walked into the living room.  
"Lauren!" Mum shouted, shocked to see me.  
Mum and abi both jumped of the sofa to punce on me and start with the twenty questions.

"Did you have a good time?" Mum asked.  
"Was it really romantic?" Abi asked.  
"Oh! Was joey really romantic to you?" Mum giggled.  
I giggled at the both of them "it was great, I have something to tell you both actually" I said.  
"What?" Mum asked.  
"Er, I'm I'm-" I stuttered out.  
"Come on darling this is us" mum said.  
"I'm pregnant" I said.

Abi squealed down my ear and I'm pretty sure she nearly lost me my ability to hear whilst hugging me rather tightly.  
"Abs, abs! Calm down" I giggled. I noticed my mum hadn't said anything yet just looking at me blankly.  
"Are you happy about this love?" Mum asked.  
"Shouldn't I be?" I asked worriedly.  
"Yes, yes you should I'm only gonna be happy for you if your happy yourself" mum said.  
"I am both me and joey are so excited" I said.  
"I'm gonna be a nan!" Mum and abi started dancing around rather weirdly.

"Er what's joey not here with you then?" Mum asked.  
This was the question I was hoping to avoid.  
I didn't really know what to say so I just simply shrugged my shoulders and damned myself as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh darling what's happened?" Mum said  
"He hated me mum" I cried.  
"Come on Lo that's not true, he loves you" abi said rubbing my back.

I explained everything that had happened to mum and abi which was a relief, I didn't know if I had overreacted or not because I have been known to overreact in these type of situations.

Mum sat me down on the sofa with her and comforted me, her and abi telling me that it wasn't my fault his mum had gone missing.  
"I'm sorry Lo but I'm gonna have to go to bed I've got exams all day tomorrow" abi said.  
"It's okay abs, thanks for tonight though" I said smiling at her, I really couldn't ask for a better sister.

**Abi's POV**

I lied I wasn't really gonna go to bed I was going to give joey a piece of my mind.  
Technically I didn't completely lie because I do have exams all day tomorrow but half hour less of sleep wouldn't hurt.

I banged on the door furiously and Alice looked a bit shocked to find me on the other side.  
"Joey in?" I asked.  
"Er yeah, in the living room" she said letting me through the door, stood there still a little bit shocked from the way I was behaving but I was defending my sister tonight like she had done most of my life for me.

"Er abs, is Lauren okay?" Alice asked.  
I scoffed at her did she really just ask that. "No not really she's in bits, not that either of you care" I snapped as I walked through the living room.  
"We do care abs" Alice said.  
"You both just blamed her for your mum going missing Alice!" I snapped.  
"Actually that was joey, I don't blame her" Alice said only to get a killer glare from joey.  
"We'll thanks to you joey my sister just had a breakdown in my mums arms she's still crying now" I said.  
"Don't see how that's my fault" joey said looking down.  
He had a nerve did he even care at all.  
"Abi!" Alice squealed as my hand connected with joeys cheek.

"You've got a funny way of showing you love her and don't wanna see her hurt joey, I'm pretty sure this stress isn't good for the baby" I said causing joeys head to snap up, yeah I thought it might.  
"That all you care about joey? The baby? Not Lauren?" I asked.  
"I do care" he said.  
"Yeah course you do, if this is how you treat the people you care about I'd love to see how you treat the people you hate" I said

Joey still didn't say anything, hopefully I'd made him realise what an idiot he's being.  
"Y'know Lauren loves you so much, more than anything in this world and she'd do anything for you, she's not even angry with you for treating her like this but she is upset and I won't have anybody upsetting my sister, she thinks you hate her joey" I said.  
"What?" Joey said.  
"She think you hate her because she's the reason your mums missing" I told him  
"I didn't mean it I was just upset it just came out, I don't hate her I'd never hate her, I love her" joey said.

I thought I'd go easy on him, knowing that I'd managed t get through to him now and he was feeling guilty.  
"Look why don't you ring her, tell her to come home so you can explain" I said.  
"Thanks abs, I will" I left joeys and went straight home, creeping up the stairs to bed.

**Joeys POV**

I rang Lauren and surprisingly enough she agreed to come home and let me explain, she did sound shattered though and I couldn't wait to hold her.  
I grabbed my jacket and decided I'd meet her half way, as I was coming out my door I saw Lauren reach the bottom of the steps at number 5.  
I smiled and waved at her which she returned, she was smiling as she continued to walk towards me.  
Just then a large white van pulled up and two men shoved her in the back before speeding off.

"LAUREN!" I shouted running after the van but it was too late it was already gone and there was nothing I could do.  
Tanya came running out of the house and towards me.  
"What happend? Where's Lauren?" She said.  
"I-I" I couldn't get any words out, I don't know how that happened it all went so quick.  
"Joey!" Tanya shook me trying to get words out of me.  
"Tan! Tan! Call the police now!" Max shouted  
"Did you see? What happend max?" Tanya asked.  
"Someone just grabbed Lauren and chucked her in the van" max said quickly.  
"Oh god oh god!" Tanya cried.  
"Call the police tan" max said.

I fell to my knees and just started sobbing on the ground I couldn't loose Lauren.  
I felt a pair of arms around me looking up I saw max and Alice helping me up off the ground.

**Lauren's POV**

I didn't know what was happening, the last thing I remember was being grabbed by those men and landing head first in the van before blacking out.  
I woke up now though and I was tied to a chair, I managed to look up, my head going dizzy as did and that's when I saw, joeys mum was here too.

_Chapter preview._

_"I believe you have a missing mum and girlfriend."  
"He laughed disgustingly down the phone"  
"Third door on your left good luck"  
"She was sat in the corner with Lauren lying in her arms"_

**_Sooo who do you think it is?  
Review please..x  
Oh my god.. The spoilers for the next couple of weeks look intense..  
I'm scared and excited to watch at the same time but Jacqueline will smash them._**


	33. Chapter 33

**Scared.**

**Joeys POV**

I had been out of my mind all night worrying about Lauren, we had all been out on the streets all around London looking for her but we had no luck.

I had no idea who would want to hurt her, she didn't have any enemies whatsoever. The only way I could see was that this was connected with my mums disappearance.  
I don't know though because Lauren and my mum didn't know any of the same people apart from me and alice, well and Derek but he died months ago so it can't be him, unless its one of Derek's connections, maybe he owes money or something and they know who I am so there using mum and Lauren against me? I dunno?

I had frantically searched empty buildings and the streets of London with the help of uncle max, uncle jack, fats, Tyler, whit, jay and dexter while the girls stayed at home waiting on any news.

We got back in the house about 5am with not even a clue what had happend or what was going to happen. Alice had manged to get me to go to sleep around 5:30am but I was up again 8am planning on going back out to find Lauren, I wasn't giving up.

"Joey, at least have something to eat before you go out again, you'll make yourself ill" Alice said.  
"No!" I said.  
"The longer I mess around here the longer it's gonna take to find her and that means Lauren's gonna be scared for longer and I won't have that I just won't" I sighed. "I can't loose her Al I won't loose her" I said.

Alice nodded at me and I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning round I saw max smiling sympathetically at me.  
"You won't loose her joe, because we're gonna find her, I'm bringing Lauren back here today alive, if its the last thing I do I'm gonna do it" max said. I smiled at max he was hurting just as much as me.

I quickly grabbed my phone as it rang in my pocket, hoping it would be Lauren.  
"Joe! Joe put it on speaker, on speaker joe!" Max said.

"Hello" I said as I answered to an unknown number.  
"I believe you have a missing mum and girlfriend well cousin"  
My eyes widened in horror along with Max's and Alice's, this wasn't even possible this couldn't be happening but all aside what did he want with my mum or Lauren?  
I watched as max swallowed a lump in his throat clearly knowing what he was capable of and how much danger Lauren was in with this man.

"Derek?" I asked.  
Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke because he had an heart attack and was pronounced dead at the scene months back.  
He laughed disgustingly down the phone.  
Yep, it's definitely him.  
"What? How are you even here?" I asked.  
"I have my ways son"  
"But your supposed to be dead" I said. "oh you'd love that wouldn't you joey" Derek said.  
"Actually yeah I would, how are you here?" I asked. "Keep up joey, it was an insurance scam, money was tight" Derek chuckled.  
"Your twisted Derek, if you touch my mum or Lauren I will kill you" I snapped down the phone.  
"Getting your cousin up the duff? That's a new low even for you joey" Derek said

I watched as Max's eyes widened clearly he wasn't expecting to hear his daughter who had been kidnapped by her supposed dead uncle s having my baby.  
"How do you know about that" I asked. Derek chuckled down the phone before answering me "we'll let's just say Lauren's stubborn, definitely a branning, she wouldn't do as I asked so she got a good kick in didn't she and that's when I saw her trying to protect that thing inside of her"  
"Derek I will kill you" max snapped down the phone.  
"Maxy come on be fair" Derek said.  
"Be fair? Be fucking fair? You just told me you beat my pregnant daughter" max shouted.

Alice burst into tears and kat had to take her into the living room to calm her down.  
"What do you want Derek?" I asked. This is Derek he doesn't go to all this trouble for nothing he clearly wanted something of us.  
"I need my passport out the draw in the living room" he said. "And how do I get it to you" I asked him.  
"You bring it to my old warehouse on Dime street, oh and joe? Bring the police with you and Lauren's dead" Derek said before ending the call.

I ran into the living room to find Derek's passport, finding it almost straight away.  
"Right come on we need to go" max said.  
"Alice wait here don't leave the house and don't worry okay? Everything will be okay" I told her.

We got into Max's car and max drove well over the speed limit, he was driving like a mad man.  
The journey to the warehouse were Derek had mum and Lauren was about 30 minutes but with how max was driving it was only gunna take us ten minutes.

I text uncle jack to go round and stay with Alice I soon got the reply of him I had been waiting for causing me to smile.  
"What you up to joe? Why you smiling?" Max asked.  
"Got a plan ain't I?" I smirked. "Joe you don't plot against Derek! I won't have Lauren put in any more danger" he said.  
"Uncle max, trust me yeah? I won't have Lauren hurt" I said back.

We got to the empty warehouse only to be stopped at the entrance by two men in black suits. They wee a bit bigger than us obviously Derek had hired them out.  
"Passport?" One of them said bluntly.  
I gave it to them and raised my eyebrow in question.  
"Third door on your left, good luck" he said.

I panicked what did he mean good luck? I sprinted down the warehouse to the door I had been directed too, I rushed inside and it was an empty room.  
I looked in the corner and I think for just a couple of seconds my heart did stop.  
My mum was sat on the floor in the corner with Lauren lying in her arms, she looked lifeless like she didn't have the energy to move.

They were both crying, my mums faced was all bruised and Lauren had blood covering a full half of her face.  
Mum was holding Lauren tight to her and Lauren had one hand on her stomach and one around my mums arm.  
I ran over and sat on the floor, lifting Lauren into my arms, Lauren wicking at the sudden movement.  
"I'll call an ambulance" max said as he ran out the room.

I squeezed my mums hand letting her know everything would be okay.  
"Lo, baby?"  
"J-joey?" She sobbed. "It's okay I'm here and it's gonna be okay"  
My mum smiled at the both of us while Lauren sobbed in my arms as I tightened my grip on her.

I carried Lauren outside and as I walked out uncle jack was holding Alice back as she screamed at Derek, at least now she could see him for who he really was. The police and ambulance were there too. Derek and the other guys were being arrested. I helped put Lauren in the ambulance and went to get in with her when I saw Derek chuckling.  
"Oh think it's funny do ya' Derek" I said as I ran over and punched him causing him to land on his back.

"Come on joey, get in the ambulance Lauren needs you" Alice said.  
I nodded at her and got into the ambulance holding Lauren's hand.

"Lauren branning, 19, around 2 months pregnant and had a knock to the head with force" was all I heard as they rushed her into the hospital on the stretcher.  
"Sir you need to wait out here" the doctor said. "But she's my girlfriend and that's my baby" I said.  
"I'll get somebody to keep you updated, I'm sorry but you do have to wait out here" the doctor said.  
All I could do now was wait.

**_So it was Derek, yes I know it's not very realistic but y'know haha.  
Review please.x_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Waiting.**

**Joeys POV**

I sat in the waiting room for about ten minutes before max, jack, Tanya and Alice came running down towards me. Alice ran straight towards me me and threw her arms around me whilst crying.  
"She's gonna be okay Al" I told her.  
"How could he do this? How could he? He's our dad he's supposed to love and protect us and he let us all believe he was dead, then if that's not bad enough he kidnapped and attacked mum and Lauren" she sobbed.  
"I know I know it's the kind of person he is Al, he's a sick and twisted human being" I said, I wasn't holding back now no matter what everyone else thought of me, I hated him now more than ever.

"I'm sorry" Alice said. I put both of my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little. "Why you sorry, ey?" I asked her.  
"B-because you tried to warn me and I-I didn't listen" she sobbed. I pulled her into a hug again, stroking her back.  
"It's all okay now Al, uh where's mum?" I asked, I know she treated Lauren badly but she came through in the end, there was no way she deserved any of this and she did look after Lauren all of last night and this morning until I had turned up.

"She's just getting checked over, think its just a few bruises though" Alice said.  
I nodded at Alice, I'm glad she finally realised what kind of man Derek was, if you could call him a man that is.

We had waited around for about another half hour before the doctor came out to see us. "Lauren branning"  
"Yes, yes that's us I'm her mum, this is her dad and these are all her family" Tanya said.  
"We'll your daughter is completely fine, just a cut to the head which I have now stitched up, I think it's just the shock more than anything" the doctor said.  
"Oh thank god, when can she go home" Tanya said.  
"If you go get the discharge forms she can go home in about 20 minutes after her scan as long as she gets lots of rest" the doctor said.

I smiled relieved that she was able to come home today.  
"I'm sure joey will make sure she's looked after and on complete rest" max said smiling at me.  
"Oh so your joey?" The doctor asked.  
"Yeah" I said.  
"Lauren's been asking to see you, she's about to have her scan to check everything's okay with the baby and I believe your the father" he asked.  
"Yeah I am can I go in?" I asked him. "Follow me sir" the doctor said.

I walked straight over to Lauren once I was in the room. She had a cut that started in the middle of her forehead and travelled down the side of her head which stopped just above her ear.  
Her right cheek bone was all bruised and her top lip was slightly cut.

"Oh babe" I said to her as I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Joey" she whispered as tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
I pulled her straight in to a hug being careful not to hurt her and stroked her hair gently.  
"It's okay babe it's okay now" I said. "I was so scared joey he told me I was going to die and that I was never gonna see you again" Lauren said.

I tightened my grip on her, my blood was boiling how dare he speak or treat to Lauren like that, if he wasn't goin to prison I'd make sure he did really die this time.  
"Your safe now, I promise" I told her.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but I need to do this scan" she said politely.  
Me and Lauren both nodded at her slightly nervous, this was our first scan and we hoped the baby was okay after everything Derek had done , the stress, physical beating.

"Can you lift your top up for me please, Lauren?" The nurse asked.  
Lauren did as the nurse asked and jumped as she squirted gel onto her stomach.  
"Sorry, it's quite cold" the nurse said.  
"It's okay" Lauren smiled. I kept hold of Lauren's hand throughout the scan, giving her as much comfort I could.  
"Right Lauren I'd say your about 13 weeks" the nurse said.  
Me and Lauren both looked at each other in shock this means she was pregnant just after having her stomach pumped.

"Is everything okay" I asked. "Everything's perfect, just how it should be" the nurse replied.  
"Thank you" Lauren said.  
"Your very welcome, ill just go and print some of these off then your free to go" she said.  
"Thanks" I said to the nurse.

I grabbed some tissue of the stand and wiped the gel of her stomach pulling her up into a sitting position when I'd done. "Thanks babe" Lauren replied with a kiss on the cheek.  
I sat on the edge of the bed with her putting my arm around her shoulders. "Come here baby" I said pulling her closer so she was leant against me.  
"I'm really tired" she said.  
"Me too, I was out looking for you all night" I told her  
"You were?" Lauren asked looking up at me smiling.  
"Of course babe I had no intentions of loosing you, I was out with your dad, uncle jack fats, Tyler, whit, dexter and jay all til 5am this morning" I said.  
"Wow you must be tired." She said. "Yeah Alice made me go to bed when we got back but I was up at 8am again ready to go out" I told her.  
Lauren snuggled into my chest some more as I tightened my grip on her.

"I hate him, I hope he suffers inside" Lauren spat. "I know baby he can't touch you now and I'm sure he will do" I said.  
"Can we just go home and sleep?" Lauren asked.  
"Of course I think we both need it" I said.

"Joey? Speak to your mum please, I don't know what I would of done without her she was amazing" Lauren said.  
I nodded at her as the nurse came back in with the scan photos.  
"Your free to go now Lauren, your mums booked you an appointment for your 20 week scan in just under 2 months time"  
"Thankyou, bye" Lauren said.

I helped Lauren down of the bed and through the door. We were finally getting out and going home.  
Tanya jumped up and threw her arms around Lauren as soon as she walked through the door, it kinda made me miss my mum and no matter what she did she's still my mum and after all she came through and she protected Lauren from Derek as best she could.

"Oh my god, Lauren! Are you okay darling?" Tanya asked. "I'm okay mum" Lauren replied.  
Lauren pulled out of the hug and budged me towards my mum, she narrowed her eyes at me in a intimidating glare when I didn't move, she only did that when she meant business.

**Lauren's POV**

I made joey go and speak to his mum, it's important she was in his life she was his mum after all and she did love him and only had his best interests at heart.  
I don't know what I would do without my mum in my life, surely he needed his too?

"Lauren!" Abi shouted running down the corridor.  
"I've been worried sick!" She sobbed as she hugged me as soon as she reached me.  
"I wanted to come sooner I really did but mum made me go to my exams" abi said.  
"And so she should abs, plus I'm okay anyway" I told her.  
I looked over at joey who was currently hugging his mum who was crying in his arms and apologising over and over.  
Finally they would be okay again, I didn't want to be the reason they didn't have a relationship.

We all walked out to our seperate cars, me, joey mum dad and abs in one and uncle jack was taking Alice and Marie home as Alice was going to stop with her um a few days.

Marie pulled me to one side, this was either gonna go one way or the other.  
"Lauren I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did" Marie said. "It's okay I know you only had joeys best interests at heart" I told her. "Your such an amazing girl Lauren and cousin or not you and joey are perfect" she said.  
"Your so strong, beating your drink problem and now your having a baby, joeys lucky to have you" she said. "We'll I couldn't of done any of it without joey, he's amazing and I'm lucky to have him too" I told her.

We got into the house and it was perfect, just me and joey nobody fussing over me seeing if I was okay, assessing my bruises or cuts, nobody to tell me to rest. Well apart from joey I had a feeling he was gonna go to full protective boyfriend mode now, not complaining though.  
"Righ come on bed mrs" joey said. "Yes sir" I giggled  
Joey chuckled at me before shooting me off upstairs.

We both got changed in the bedroom and I sneakily took joeys t shirt and chucked it over me, it was way more comfortable than anything else.  
"I believe that's my t shirt babe" joey smirked. "Sorry not sorry babe, it's too comfy"  
"Looks better on you anyway" joey said whilst winking at me.

I climbed into bed next to joey and snuggled up to him, him wrapping his arms tight around my waist.  
"Thanks for today joey, I don't know what would have happend if you hadn't turned up" I said.  
"Ey, don't work yourself up babe I did turn up and I'm glad I did, don't know what I'd do without you" he said.  
"You saved me" I whispered "always here, for you babe"  
Joey smiled at me and kissed me gently on the lips "I love you" he said melting my heart and my stomach fluttering even though we'd been with each other all this time.  
"I love you too" I told him.

And with that we both fell into a much needed sleep.

**_Sorry it's late... So lauren and the baby is okay this story is coming to an end now, I've got another one planned but it's not going to be up for another couple of weeks antics a jauren story of course:)  
Review please..  
And thankyou so much to everyone who as already reviewed.._**


	35. Chapter 35

**This chapter is kinda rushed but basically it's all of the pregnancy in this one chapter. X**

**Pregnant.**

**Lauren's POV**

After the day I came out of hospital joey had made sure I did nothing and at the start I was on complete bed rest, doctors orders apparently.

After we laid there in bed after our mornings activities I giggled to myself at the situation, joey looking at me in question.  
"I'm pretty sure this isn't what the doctor meant by bed rest" I giggled. Joey chuckled at me"didn't hear you moaning just then babe, oh wait yeah I did" joey laughed.  
"Oi, cheeky" I said as I slapped his chest.  
I think maybe my sarcasm was having an affect on him.

Me and joey had had a few heated arguments since then, my hormones were all over the place and I would just snap at joey for no reason at all and he would just take it, which seemed to infuriate me further and we ended up having a full blown row. It would end up with joey ignoring me knowing it was my hormones then him shouting at me which would make me cry, I'd been doing that a lot lately too.  
Joeys face would drop when he'd realised he made me cry but I knew it was my fault it was these stupid hormones making me into an emotional state.  
Then it would end in me apologising over and over.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

At our 20 week scan we found out in fact we were having twins, one boy and one girl.  
Which to say the least had shocked and scared us both, how would we handle two babies? Especially as new parents. On the other hand my mum had got way excited about it.  
Abi and Alice had gotten down with the auntie role, they both spent loads of time with each other shopping for the babies or discussing them, quite cute actually.  
We knew we would be fine because we had a huge amount of support from our family and friends.

Flashback:  
"Excuse me one second" the nurse said. "Joey something's wrong, she looked nervous" I cried.  
"Babe don't worry yeah? I'm sure everything is fine" joey said. In all honesty he should've told that to his face because he didn't look that sure himself.  
Joey grabbed hold of my hand trying to comfort me as the nurse walked back in minutes later bringing a doctor with her.  
"Hello Lauren how you feeling?" The doctor asked.  
"Fine, is something wrong?" I asked. "No, nurse Brooke just needed a second opinion" he said  
"Um on what?" Joey asked. The doctor fiddled about with the probe on my stomach for a few seconds, making me more nervous as he hadn't answered joeys question yet.  
"We'll it seems nurse Brooke was right, congratulations you are having twins" the doctor said.  
"What?" I said though I looked at joey and I don't think I'd ever seen somebody smile as big.  
"Twins, one boy and one girl" he said. "Oh my god" I said as tears escaped my eyes.  
Joey literally threw his arms around me pulling me tight towards his body.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

We did come across a problem however, a big problem from my point of view, that problem being Lucy. She had become that much of a problem I was thinking of nick naming her 'the problem'.  
She was constantly throwing hints at me that joey would cheat on me or he would realise he didn't want to settle down after all and leave me as a single mother of two children. She seems to think because he wouldn't settle down with her he wouldn't with me either. I felt like saying my thought out loud to her 'no Lucy he didn't settle down with you because your a insane desperate clingy manipulative bitch' obviously I didn't say it out loud asi didn't want to get into a physical fight at six months pregnant.

Then as none of that worked for her as joey had told her what he thought of her, his thoughts matching mine which was really really amusing to watch, she made a pass on him right in front of my eyes. I was so angry at her, it was cheap and dirty. Joey pushed her away straight away which relieved me, not Lucy though. We all knew she was doing it to get a reaction out of me so I decided not to give her one, I really did wanna make her pay for it but I didn't wanna risk my babies life just so I could flatten Lucy's face to the floor, no matter how tempting.  
However to our surprise she did get a reaction of somebody else, no other than my sister abs, which shocked each and everyone of us.  
She's talked over to Lucy using one hand to grab her ponytail and the other to punch her. Gasps coming from the whole vic mixed with cheers after.  
I burst into a fit of laughter until Lucy went to hit her back and that's when no other than Alice stepped in. I mean abi I was shocked at but Alice too? Alice slapped lucky right across the face warning her not to come near any of us again.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Life for meand joey was going great, better than ever. Derek had been sent down for a very long time. Safe to say he would probably spend the rest of his time in prison.  
Another good thing Alice shared the same thoughts as joey on Derek now, this only making their relationship stronger.  
I was now extremely proud of my dad, he had deffinitley stopped with the lies and cheating, Kirsty leaving him after he cheated on her. I think I he looked at me and joey and saw what you could have if you just loved the person your with and stayed faithful. He had stepped up and was now an amazing father to me abs and Oscar and what I loved the most was he was also the father figure to Alice and joey who now also called him dad.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bringing us to the present day at 40 weeks and 3 days into labour. Being 3 days over labour joey had gone into full panic mode. I was getting fed up impatient and just annoyed now. I had made joey go to work assuring him I wou,d be fine on my own and I would ring him if there was any problems.  
I had just planned on having a lazy day, sitting on the sofa and watching films all day. Mind, I didn't really have that much choice, when your the size of a whale there's not much you can do really.  
When joey was at work he would always make sure I had company, I'm sure he though because I was pregnant I was an invalid or something, although I knew he was only trying to look out for me, it just got too much sometimes never being left alone.  
He would always have fats, poppy, whit and Tyler around. They were our closest and best east friends and we had also chose them as god parents to both our babies.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Later that evening I had got really tired so though I'd attempt to make it up the stairs, however when I got up of the sofa I got a ridiculous sharp pain across my stomach.  
Crying out in pain I tried to move off the sofa again only to receive another sharp pain. I rang joey as I promised I would if I though anything was wrong, only to find his phone was switched off, yeah nice one joey.  
I'd really started to panic by now knowing I had nowhere to go. I managed to get to the front door hoping to get to my mums house, however as I opened the door I spotted fats walking across the square.

"Fats!" I squealed.  
"Baby girl what are you doing?" He asked, was it not obvious? I was in fucking labour.  
"Labour, fats labour!" I said. "Wow oh wow erm er, where's joey?" He stuttered.  
"Work and I can get hold of him, ahhhhhh fats!" I cried. "Okay okay you need to go to hospital, where's your overnight bag?" He said. "Kitchen table" I said as I doubled over in pain holding on to the door frame.  
"I want joey" I started to sob as fats returned with my hospital bag.  
"And your gonna get joey, ill get hold of him and he'll meet s at the hospital baby girl" fats said gently.  
I nodded at him just having to take his word for it.

We started walking over to fats's van parked outside the vic when fats spotted my dad. "Max!" He shouted almost making me jump.  
Dad came storming over pulling me into him as soon as he reached me obviously realising what the situation was. "Dad, I don't think I can do this,I'm scared" I sobbed.  
"Yes, yes you can do this Lauren your really strong and brave" he told me. "I want joey" I sobbed again.  
"We're the hell is joey why isn't he with you?" Dad asked. "He's at the club and I can't get hold of him.  
"Right, fats you go get joey bring him to the hospital and ill take Lauren" dad said.  
"On it, on it mr branning" fats said as he ran towards the club, dad shook his head and chuckled obviously finding it hard to take fats's personality serious.

Dad got us in the car, phoning mum on the way. As we reached the hospital dad helped me out of the car and into the hospital entrance.  
"Lauren branning, she's in labour" dad said to the receptionist.  
A nurse came to me and put me into a wheelchair, taking me off to a room where I would have my babies.

I was in there about 15 minutes before a doctor came and did some tests.  
"I'd say your ready to push ow Lauren" the doctor said.  
"What? No? I can't joeys not here" I cried. "Is joey the father?" The doctor asked.  
"Yes he was at work and my friend fats he's bringing him here now, ahhhh" I said.  
"I'm sorry lauren but you have to push now" I started to sob I was going to kill joey when he did eventually turn up, I started to push "I can see the baby's head, keep going Lauren"

Just then joey burst through the door, running over to me.  
"Ahhhh, where the fuck have you been?" I snapped. I heard dad and fats chuckle as I pulled joey down to my level by his arm, although they soon stopped as I glared at them. I was in a ridiculous amou t of pain and now was not the time for having a laugh.

"I'm so sorry Lo, I had no signal baby" joey said. "Joe, I'm scared and it really hurts" I sobbed. "Ey, don't cry baby it's okay I know it hurts but it'll be over soon. He said. "Oh you know how much it hurts? You think you k ow how much this fucking hurts" I shouted. "No sorry no I don't, your a strong woman baby the strongest you can do this" joey said.

"Ahhhhh" I cried on my last push before a piercing cry was heard.  
Our baby was placed on my chest and my eyes connected with my baby's beautiful brown eyes and I instantly forgot about the pain.  
"That's your daughter Lauren, congratulations" the doctor informed me.

I gasped as I was hit by another pain, informing me our son was ready to meet us. Our daughter was took away to be cleaned up and then was passed to joey amours on was born and rested on my chest.

Joey leaned over and kissed me on the lips gently as our son was took to be cleaned up. "You did it baby, I told you you could" joey said  
I suddenly felt really bad for swearing and being mean to him through my labour when he was being so nice.

I started to sob on the bed "ey, what's wrong baby?" Joey asked. "I'm so sorry for being horrible" joey chuckled "it's okay babe you did we'll to say how much pain you were in" joey said as he kissed me on the cheek. He passed our daughter to me to hold while our son was passed to joey.

"Do you have any names for them yet?" The nurse asked.  
"Yes" we both replied. "Lauren has picked the girls and I picked the boys but we haven't told each other yet, were gonna wait til our parents are here" joey said.

**_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really need help with picking the baby names so leave your suggestions in a review please? I have the middle names just not the first names. Need one boy and one girl name.  
One more chapter left then this story is finished._**


	36. Chapter 36

**Happy.**

**Joeys POV**

Our babies were absolutely perfect, I couldn't ask for anything more. Lauren had been amazing through the labour and I was immensely proud of her, my other baby.  
I'm pretty sure Lauren would love the name I had picked for our son, I had put a lot of though into it and I'm sure she would have picked a beautiful name too.

Lauren was now asleep with our daughter in the cot next to her, turns out she was a heavy sleeper just like her mummy.  
I was sat watching her she still looked beautiful even though she had just given birth to two baby's.- I had my boy in my arms, cradling him to sleep too.

Our babies were both identical with bits of me and Lauren in them too. They had Lauren's eyes and nose while they had my hair colour and dimples. I had noticed both babies pulled the same faces as Lauren too.

"How is she?" Tanya said as her and max came into the room. "Tired I think she's been asleep about three hours now" I said. "She did well" Tanya said back. "Yeah she was really brave" max said.  
"Yeah she was, I'm so proud of her, do you want a cuddle then?" I said.  
"Can we?" Tanya asked excitedly. "Of course you are their grandparents" I chuckled.  
"I'll hold my grandson, less of a drama then" max chuckled. "Yeah, too right" I also chuckled causing Tanya to roll her eyes at us as she cuddled my daughter. "You ignore them baby, if you want to cause a drama you can, ey?" Tanya cooed to the baby.  
"You wanna hope she don't take after Lauren though joe, because if she does, well all I'm gonna say is make sure your prepared" max laughed.  
"Oi" Lauren said, letting us all know she was awake.

I laughed as max pulled a guilty face at Lauren. I walked over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. "How you feeling baby?" I asked.  
"Um, pretty sore" she said as I helped her shuffle up the bed. I smiled sympathetically at her.  
"You did amazing Lo, our babies are beautiful, just like there mummy" I told her and watched as she looked down and blushed.  
I kissed her in the cheek again, missed being able to hold her.

"So.. Come on spare us" Tanya said. "Ey?" I asked.  
"They wanna know the names joe" Lauren giggled.  
"Yeah come on you've made us wait ages, you've both known the names now for the last four months"max said.  
"You go first joe" Lauren said.

Don't know why but I was pretty nervous about this, I hoped they liked the name I had chosen. "I chose mason" there was a quiet pause around the room. "I love it babe that's a really cool name" Lauren said as my face broke into a smile. "Mason Bradley branning" I said "I chose Bradley in memory of your brother" I said looking down hoping it was okay. "That's lovely babe, come here" Lauren said. I leant down and hugged her happy she was pleased with the name I had chose.

"Lauren? What name did you choose?" Max asked "Ella" lauren said shyly. "Ella?" I said. "yeah is it okay?" Lauren said. "It's beautiful babe" I smiled at him nervous at my next name. "And if its okay with you joey I would like to call her Ella grace branning, grace in memory of your sister" Lauren said. My eyes filled up and they didn't do that often. It was beautiful and I loved Lauren for considering grace while picking our daughters name.

"I love you that's beautiful" I said as I kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday Ella grace and Jayden Bradley branning"Tanya said kissing both babies.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

We arrived home the next morning shattered, we had had all the family around visiting us, abi and Alice were manic, they were so excited to be aunts. "Babe lets put them to bed and we can have some time on our own" I asked. Lauren nodded at me and we made our way up stairs with the twins putting them too bed.

I pulled Lauren down onto the sofa next to me and she winced. "Sorry I forgot" I said regretedly. "It's okay" she said. I pulled her close to me and kissed her gently on the lips. Lauren rested her head on my chest and we finally felt like everything was okay we were happy in this messed up family we were happy because we had our own little family now. "I'm so proud of you beautiful" I told her. Lauren looked up at me and smiled. "I love you" "I love you too and that's why I want to marry you, if you will" joey smiled.  
"Are you being serious? Of course I will" she said as she cried. I pulled the ring out of my jacket and placed it on her finger. It fit perfectly.

Lauren cupped my face with one hand and bought my face to hers kissing me passionately. "I love you so much" she said.  
"I love you too baby, I'm right were I need to be, always here" I told her.

**_Right so sorry it's late again and sorry if its not ver good.  
Review please x  
This was the last chapter but I will be back in a couple of weeks. I promise x_**


End file.
